I'm not a Baby!
by Kalnaman
Summary: Gideon is coming back to Quantico to take care of Reid. Kidfic. Now rated T, please read warnings in part 10. A slight crossover with Stargate SG1 but not much. Will be a little more at the end.
1. Prologue

I am not a Baby Prologue

By Kalnaman

A/N: This is my first CM fanfic so please be nice.

Warnings: None

Summary: Gideon is coming back to Quantico to take care of Reid.

Category: Kidfic. Gen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show Criminal Minds and I'm not getting any money out of this story.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Prentiss were lost for words. If they hadn't been there when the strange thing had happened to their youngest team member they would have thought they were in some kind of sci fi movie. They thought their case was like any other cases they'd had. For weeks many adults of both sexes and all different ages went missing and instead of them showing up, babies turned up. They were unharmed but the strangest thing was there wasn't any parents who missed them. So the theory was; there was some kind of illegal adoption ring, but they wondered why they had left the babies behind(they were healthy) and what happened to the adults and if the missing adult and the appearances of the babies had any connections.

It turned out the unsub was a crazy scientist. He had invented a machine that could turn an adult back to a child into any ages as the scientist wanted the test subject to be.

As the team found out, somehow he got a hold on Reid and forced him into the machine. He'd warned them to come any closer or he would make sure that Reid would be turned into a fetus and he would die for sure. They were able to shoot him, but sadly he had been able to turn on the machine. When BAU team got to the machine, instead of an adult Reid there was a little baby about nine months old. Screaming loudly.

Now the male BAU team was in Hotch's apartment while the female members were out shopping, baby clothes, food and diapers.

Hotch was holding the crying baby Spencer. He walked up and down the living room trying to calm the baby. Sadly with no luck.

They had wrapped a towel around the boys backside and groin as a temporary diaper. Luckily Hotch had one of his son Jack's sleeper at his place which he had put on the baby though the sleeper was way too big for him, but it was better than nothing.

"Is he hungry? Do you have anything we could give him till the women arrive?"

"Yes he's probably hungry and no I don't have anything suitable for a baby."

"Do you think he remembers who he is? And about us?"

"I don't know Morgan. Let's hope he doesn't. It would be torture for him to remember he once was an adult."

"Yeah you're right. So what are we going to do with baby Spencer? He for sure can't take care of himself. Are we going to call the social services?" After Morgan had finished that sentence Spencer cried even louder as if he knew what Morgan just said. The males noticed it, but they so hoped it was only a coincident.

"Let me take him, see if I can calm him down," Rossi said. Hotch let him take Spencer. Though he hadn't any luck either. But after Hotch answered Morgan's question, "No. I don't have the heart to skip him off to social services. He's still one of us," Spencer stopped crying. The adult males looked worriedly and shocked at the baby. Could Spencer understand what they were talking about? Did he have all his adult memories intact? Was adult Spencer trapped in a baby's body?

They started to fear it.

TBC

A/N: Hope you're going to like this story. Is there anyone that wants to beta this story for me then PM me, thanks. Don't worry this story will **not** contain spanking.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm not a Baby! Part 1

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for betaing for me. And thank you readers for reviewing. I hope you like part 1 too.

The men were shocked to see all the things the women of the BAU team had bought for baby Spencer. All kinds of different clothes, toys, diapers, a diaper bag, a stroller, a portable crib and everything you can imagine that a baby could need. It looked like they'd bought supplies for more than one baby.

All the women fought over who should be allowed to change and dress baby Spencer. The argument had turned so bad that Hotch had to stop them.

"I'm going to do it. We're in my apartment and I'm in practice by caring for my own son. Next time you, JJ, will be the one, then Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan and then Rossi. We'll all get a share of taking care of baby Spencer."

They all pouted. Morgan and Rossi were about to say that they didn't want the job, but since it was possible that Spencer understood them, they hadn't the heart to let him think they didn't care enough for him to change his dirty diapers.

All the women cooed and aww'ed, while Hotch put a diaper on the sleeping baby Spencer; he'd cried himself to exhaustion. Hotch then dressed him in a cute light blue jumpsuit with a sweet little panda bear on it. All the while Garcia took pictures of their little sleeping angel. They had even bought a new digital camera and a baby photo album.

Hotch had instructed Rossi and Morgan to get a bottle of baby formula ready. When baby Spencer was nice and clean, Hotch went to the rocking chair and sat down and cradled baby Spencer in his arms. In the meantime Spencer was starting to stir.

Hotch gently put the nipple of the bottle into baby Spencer's mouth. Spencer looked at Hotch with sleepy eyes, and then slowly started to suckle. Just before the bottle was empty Spencer had fallen back to sleep. Hotch then put him on his shoulder, and patted his back, until the baby let out a loud burp.

Rossi and Morgan smiled brightly at that sound. "What a loud burp for such a little baby boy! Good job. I couldn't have done it better myself," Morgan said.

Hotch got baby Spencer back in his arms and went to the crib, which Morgan and Rossi had put up in Hotch's bedroom, and lay the boy gently down in the crib and tucked him in. He turned on the baby monitor and went back to the living room.

The rest of the BAU team needed to have an important talk about what they were going to do to keep baby Spencer a part of their lives.

They agreed that they couldn't inform the authorities that the baby was Dr. Spencer Reid. They were afraid that since Reid didn't have a competent relative that could take care of him, they would put him up for adoption, and they wouldn't be allowed to see him again. The other babies luckily had relatives, who could take care of them, and they were strongly advised not to tell the public, especially the press, about their adult relatives being downsized to babies. They were afraid the children would never be able to have a life if it came out in the open. So the FBI had concocted a story where a mad scientist had become a serial killer, and the killings of the missing adults and the appearances of the babies had no connections. They came up with a story of a crazy woman who couldn't have children and kidnapped the babies, but had regretted it and dumped them where she knew they would be found. They informed the press that the babies were reunited with their families and that they didn't want to reveal their names, so they would be able to get back to their lives.

The BAU team knew that not one of them was able to keep Spencer permanently because of their work. They all agreed to see if they could get in contact with Gideon, since he would be a perfect candidate, as he was already Spencer's father figure. Gideon had kept in touch with Spencer ever since he left the BAU. He wanted to make sure Spencer knew that he only left the BAU, but not him. Every time Spencer had needed him Gideon had showed up as fast as he could. Now it looked like he would need him for quite a while. If Gideon agreed to it, they would claim that Spencer was Gideon's grandchild from a daughter he didn't know he had, and strangely the boy had the same first name as Spencer. Sadly his daughter had died before he was able to really get to know her. But now at least he would be able to get to know his grandson. In the meantime they would try and see if they could undo Spencer's downsizing.

They hoped Gideon would be able to get there as fast as possible, because they thought it would be a good idea to get baby Spencer to a pediatrician to make sure he was okay, and they wanted him to get all the vaccinations a baby his age should get. But they first needed to get all the paperwork in order before they could do so. Hotch asked Garcia to start on the paperwork, since she was the only one that could make fake papers without getting caught. They had to make sure the papers where ready when Gideon came.

"Okay boss man. But you better take care of my little angel, who's sleeping in his crib, while I'm gone."

"Don't you worry about that Garcia, we'll all take good care of him," Hotch said and went to his phone for an important phone call. He was happy it didn't go on voice mail.

"This better be good Aaron. As you know I'm not going back to working for the BAU. I'm retired."

"It is Jason. It's about Spencer."

"…"

"Jason, are you still there?"

"Yes… What happened to Spencer? I-is he alright?"

"He's alive, but something happened to him at work. He needs your help. Sorry but I better not tell you over the phone. Please come to my apartment as soon as you can. Spencer is sleeping at the moment. He'll need someone to look after his needs, but I can't tell you how long he will need it. We are going to find a way to get him back to normal."

"Is he using again?"

"No."

"Good. Don't tell me he started showing signs of schizophrenia?"

"No luckily, it's not that either. Please Gideon, don't be worried. It's not as serious as that. Spencer is not in any kind of danger. And if I told you over the phone what's wrong with him, I'm afraid you'd think that I am the one showing signs of schizophrenia."

"I'm looking forward to your explanation when I get there. I'll start packing right away. I'll be there as soon as possible," with that Gideon hung up.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm Not a Baby! Part 2 betaed

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for betaing for me :o) And thank you reviewers for your great reviews :o)

Gideon couldn't help worrying about Spencer even though Hotch had said he wasn't in any kind of danger. What had he gotten himself into now? Why were things always happening to Spencer? Gideon was tempted to wrap him in cotton and lock him up in his house to protect him. He hurried through the packing and went on his way back to Quantico. The way there felt very long.

oOo

Baby Spencer had slept for an hour before he started wailing again. Hotch was once again pacing with the crying baby in his arms. It didn't seem that Spencer was going to stop any time soon. They had tried everything, even checked his diaper and fed him a bottle. Nothing worked; he screamed even louder when they changed and fed him. They were starting to get worried that there was something very wrong with him. They hoped Gideon would get there soon so they could finally get him to a pediatrician. After hours of waiting and trying to calm the crying baby down, the doorbell rang. Hoping it was Gideon at the door, he went to open it while letting Morgan try calming baby Spencer.

Sure enough it was Gideon at the door looking very bewildered at Hotch.

"What is going on Hotch? What are you doing with a baby? Don't tell me it's your son Jack who's crying. A two year old doesn't sound like that while crying. It sounds more like a one year old."

"Actually it is a nine month old baby. Well at least we think he's that old."

"You think? Where is Spencer? Oh don't tell me that Spencer has become a dad? He may be in his mid twenties, but he's just a boy himself."

"Come in first, and you better take a seat."

Gideon looked very worriedly at Hotch. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Hotch was about to tell him.

"To answer your question; no Spencer hasn't become a dad. The thing is Spencer **is** the nine month old baby…"

Gideon looked at Hotch like he'd totally gone insane. "What? Come on Hotch, please get real. You really think I'm going to believe that? You really are something Hotch. Getting me worried sick, and getting me here to pull a joke on me!" Gideon stood up and was about to leave.

Hotch hurried to get to him and blocked the door to stop him from leaving. "Get out of my way Hotch! Or you're not going to like the consequences!"

"Please Jason. I told you the truth. I know it sounds crazy, but that little boy Morgan is holding in my bedroom is our Spencer, but sadly he is now a baby. He's crying his heart out and we don't know how to calm him down. We hope you will be able to. And he needs to see a pediatrician to make sure he is physically alright."

oOo

Gideon was speechless. He had a hard time believing him, but the worried look on Hotch's face told him he really believed the story. "Why don't we go find a shrink for you, Aaron? Maybe your divorce and your job have been too much for you lately."

Hotch let out a loud sigh. "Sorry Jason. I'm not suffering from a mental breakdown. My team can vouch for me. They were there when it happened to Reid. He wasn't the only victim of the unsub, the other babies went to their families. They promised not to let it get out in the public, so as to protect the children, though we didn't mention to the authorities that Reid was a victim too, fearing they would take him away from us. As you know he doesn't have any close competent relatives who can take care of him, well except from his father, but Reid told me once that he doesn't want to have anything to do with him. And since you are more of a father to him than his real father, we think you should be the one taking care of him… well at least till we find a way to undo the downsizing."

"Hotch is right Jason. That baby in there," Ross said while pointing at the bedroom door, "is Dr. Spencer Reid, and at the moment he needs his father, as in you. Go in there and save Morgan's ears."

Gideon looked from Rossi to Hotch, while wondering if they were still trying to make a fool out of him. Prentiss joined them. "They are telling the truth. Do as Rossi told you. As soon as you see Reid you'll know."

He nodded and went inside the bedroom followed by the others.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

I am not a Baby! Part 3

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thanks again VirginSerpent for betaing for me :o) And thank you readers for your reviews and I'm so happy you like my story. Well in this part there are some Gideon and Spencer moments. Happy reading.

Gideon had been so sure he would go into the bedroom and prove to his former team mates that the baby in there wasn't his Spencer Reid. But as soon as he saw the cute little bundle in Morgan's arms, the boy with curly longish hair and the beautiful eyes, he was sold. He knew this **was** his boy; Spencer Reid. Without a word he took baby Spencer out of Morgan's arms and into his own.

"Shh Spencer. My boy. I'm here…shh…Daddy is here." With that baby Spencer stopped crying.

Morgan looked into the baby's eyes and said with a smile, "So, I'm not good enough for ya, eh?"

"Aw, I knew it. He needed his Daddy," Garcia said fondly.

A few minutes later Spencer was asleep, but as soon as Gideon tried to put him back in his crib he started to whimper. So Gideon kept his sleeping boy in his arms.

"So, Jason. You believe me now?"

Gideon looked bewildered at baby Spencer. As soon as Hotch had asked him if he believed, him he could feel the baby starting to get restless. He got him over his shoulder and whispered into baby Spencer's ear. "It's okay Spencey. I know who you are. I love you." With that he could feel the baby relax. He then looked at Hotch and nodded. "Yes I believe you.

"Good. You should try to give him a bottle. We tried a while ago, but we couldn't get him to drink much." Hotch said, Gideon nodded. "I'll get one ready for you Gideon." Emily said.

Just before Emily came back with a bottle, Spencer had woken up and was looking at Gideon like he was studying him. "Yes it's me Spencer. And I'm staying here as long as you need me." Gideon was sure he saw a small smile on Spencer's face. Emily handed him the bottle. The others from the BAU team left the bedroom to let 'father' and 'son' have some alone time. Gideon tried to get the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth, but Spencer turned his head away. "Come on baby…" Baby Spencer started to cry again and Gideon had a terrifying feeling as to why and he hoped he was so wrong. "Ba… Spencer, you need to eat. I don't know how I know, but I know you are hungry. Do you trust me?" Gideon was sure it looked like Spencer was trying to answer, but only gurgling sounds came out of the baby's mouth and then he started to whimper. Gideon cradled Spencer in his arms and talked soothingly to him. "Shh….it's okay Spencey. We're going to figure this out. And if you have to grow back up the normal way, I'll be here for you. I promise. Come on son, you need to eat. Especially if you want to grow up to be big and strong." With that he tried to feed him again and the baby reluctantly accepted the bottle and started to suckle.

oOo

After the feeding ritual was done, Spencer started to get restless and he started to whimper. When his face suddenly went red, Gideon was worried there was something wrong with him, but then there was a strange sound and the baby looked very relieved but yet embarrassed. Gideon thought it looked weird - he'd never seen a baby look embarrassed before. When he could smell the odor that came from the baby he knew what had been wrong. "Well, it looks like it's changing time. Let's see if we can find a changing table and some diapers. Shall we?" With that Spencer started to cry again. Now Gideon was more than sure that his theory was right and he wasn't happy about it. He knew that it caused his kid anguish and it broke his heart to see that his 'son' was hurting. He went to the living room with Spencer in his arms.

"Aaron. Do you have a changing table? And a bathtub? He needs a bath too."

"Yes in the bathroom. I'll show you." Emily, JJ and Garcia with camera in hand were about to follow them, but Gideon stopped them. "Sorry, but I don't think Spencer needs an audience. Maybe another time." The women nodded sadly.

oOo

Hotch helped Gideon get the things he needed for the changing and the bath of baby Spencer. When Gideon was about to undress Spencer, Hotch was about to leave the bathroom. "Aaron please stay. I think I need your help. It's been a long time since I've last taken care of a baby and you're more in practice than I am." Spencer cried again.

"Shh, Spencer. Aaron and I are both fathers. We've done this before." Gideon gently undressed Spencer while Aaron helped him. He took the dirty diaper off him and cleaned his backside. Then he got him into a baby bathtub while holding the baby securely in his arms and bathed him gently. After the bath was done he gently wrapped him in a towel and dried him off on the changing table. Though, as he was about to put a clean diaper on him Spencer wriggled and turned like he wanted to avoid Gideon putting a diaper on him.

"Sorry. Spencer but you need to wear a diaper. I'm sorry. Now lay still. I promise as soon as you don't need it anymore we'll get rid of the diapers." Gideon said while looking at him and then with sadness at Hotch. Hotch nodded like he knew what Gideon was thinking. And it wasn't something good, at least not for Spencer. Baby Spencer calmed down. Gideon couldn't help but smile when it looked like baby Spencer was pouting. He hurried to put a diaper and a sleeping suit on the baby, so as not to put the baby in any more distress than necessary. He got the baby back in his arms and couldn't help but smell the newly bathed baby. It was incredible how good a baby could smell. Now his 'son' was clean and fed. And now he needed to get him to sleep. He rocked him and sang a lullaby while he walked back into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and said, "I want to know what happened and don't leave anything out."

Before they had finished their report to Gideon, Spencer fell asleep. When they were finished Gideon tucked Baby Spencer in his crib, he was so fast asleep that he didn't wake up. And Gideon was happy about it. He needed to talk to Spencer's team mates without his presence.

oOo

Back in the living room Gideon looked worriedly at his former teammates. "Is it only me, or is Spencer really remembering who he was?"

They nodded and Hotch said, "Yes, we were afraid so. But after he's been more awake and alert I think he's been communicating with us through his body language and cries."

Gideon nodded in agreement. "Yes. I've noticed it too. Poor kid. I can't imagine how it is to be trapped in a baby's body. Is there any chance to get him back to normal?"

They shook their heads sadly. "Not as of yet I'm afraid. The scientist is in a coma and the doctors don't know when or if he'll wake up." Hotch said sadly.

"What are we going to do with Spencer in the meantime? How will we explain to the authorities about baby Spencer's existence?"

Garcia told him about their idea and the fake papers she'd made.

"Sorry. But I can't be the boy's grandfather," Gideon said, and the others looked shocked at him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

I am not a Baby Part 4

By Kalnaman

A/n: Thank you VirginSerpent for betaing for me. And thank you all reviewers for your great reviews.

They all looked shocked at Gideon. The first one to recover was Morgan, "How can you abandon Spencer! I heard you promised him you'd be there for him!"

"Stop shouting Morgan. Do you want Spencer to wake up?" Gideon said firmly, while being cautious not to wake the baby.

Morgan took back his seat and tried his hardest to calm down, even though he kept looking judgingly at Gideon.

"I never said I was going to abandon Spencer. All I said was that I can't be the boy's grandfather. That's because since I'm his father figure, I want to be the boy's real father not grandfather."

Morgan relaxed at the news and nodded. "Good. You'd better take good care of him or you're going to have to deal with me," he said firmly.

Gideon smiled. "I promise. I know you love him like a brother, and don't worry you'll still be a part of his life. It's up to you if you want to be his uncle or his big brother."

"I want to be his big brother. I want all of us to be his family. I want him to have a big family in this childhood. I want him to grow up happy with people who love and care about him. I don't want him to be a child who has to take care of an adult like he did the first time around with his mother."

"I agree with you Morgan, and I'm sure the rest of the BAU team thinks the same thing," Gideon said while looking at the others, and they nodded in agreement.

"Oh. I forgot an important thing," Garcia said while looking in her purse and took out some papers. She gave them to Gideon. "You only need to sign this and then the adoption will be finalized. You'll then be the father of baby Spencer Jay Gideon."

Gideon studied the papers closely. He looked confusedly at Garcia. "You got a judge to sign this?"

Garcia smiled brightly. "Yes. He had a major favor to pay back to me and now we're even. Don't worry it won't cause you any problems."

Hotch took the papers out of Gideon's hands and studied it. "It looks legit."

"It is." With that Gideon took the papers back and signed them. "Now you've just adopted your grandson," Garcia said while once again smiling brightly.

"You thought of everything didn't you Garcia," Gideon asked.

"Yes. I guess I know you pretty well, and I'm not even a profiler, but I just knew that being Spencer's grandfather wouldn't be enough for you."

"I'm happy about that." Gideon then looked at Hotch. "How are we going to explain adult Spencer's absence?"

"He's on a vacation, which was long overdue. If it turns out the downsizing can't be reversed we'll have to find another cover up story."

"I already have an idea, but I don't think Spencer would be happy about it if he knew. We could say that he'd inherited his mother's mental illness and has been committed, but in another name to protect him from the unsubs he caught over the years. And since I have power of attorney I'm the only one who knows where he is and I'll take care of his mother's interests too. He'll want me to make sure that she'll be okay."

Hotch nodded. "You're right. Spencer won't like it, but I think it'll be a good cover up story. And it would make sense."

"Since I'll have a busy day tomorrow going on an apartment hunt and visiting a pediatrician first thing in the morning, I'd better hit the sack. Do you have a place for me to sleep, Aaron?"

"You can use my bed. I'll take the couch. Then you'll be close to your son."

Gideon smiled. "My son. I like the sound of that." Prentiss, JJ and Morgan went home, hoping they wouldn't be called in for a case the next day, so they would be able to help Gideon and baby Spencer settle in to their new life as father and son.

oOo

Gideon studied the baby in the crib and smiled at the sight. Spencer… his son, deep asleep with one of his thumbs in his mouth. He then went to the pile of things the girls bought today and looked for a pacifier and found one. He went back to his son and gently took the boy's thumb out of his mouth and put the pacifier in there instead. The baby sucked on the pacifier, but slowly put his thumb back in beside the pacifier. Gideon couldn't help but laugh at that. He noticed a camera nearby and went for it and took a picture. He'd treasure that picture including the boy forever.

Gideon went silently to bed so as not to wake the baby. He wondered what the future would hold for his new found family. No matter what would happen he promised to always be there for his son; Spencer Jay Gideon. He drifted off to sleep. Hours later he woke up to an unfamiliar sound .He wondered where the sound came from, until he noticed it came from the crib. He hurried out of bed and to the baby. He picked baby Spencer up and went to the changing table and changed the baby. As the baby kept crying even after the change he got a bottle ready for him and then fed him with the baby formula. As soon as the nipple of the bottle went inside the baby's mouth the baby stopped crying and started to suckle greedily.

Gideon tried to get baby Spencer back in his crib, but he started to cry again every time he tried to. At last Gideon took the baby with him to bed and Spencer calmed down and went back to sleep in his father's arms.

Gideon kissed the baby's forehead. "Good night son. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

I am not a Baby! Part 5

By Kalnaman

A/N: And again thank you so much VirginSerpent for your beta. And thank you reviewers for you lovely reviews!

Gideon was surprised he was the first one to wake up, though he was happy that Spencer was able to get a peaceful sleep. And he didn't want to wake him up, so he gently got out of bed and took the baby in his arms to tuck in Baby Spencer in his crib. He hurried to the master bathroom before the boy woke up. As soon as he was done with his morning routine he checked up on the baby who was still sleeping peacefully. He went back to the bathroom and got things ready for the baby.

As he came out of the bathroom he could smell something good. He smiled; he knew it must be Hotch who'd made breakfast for them. He turned on the baby monitor, since Spencer hadn't woken up yet. He left the master bedroom and joined Hotch in the kitchen.

"Good morning Aaron. It smells good."

"Morning Jason. How was your night? I hope you and Spencer were able to sleep well."

"Yes. Spencer woke up once though, he needed to be changed and fed. But I wasn't able to get him back in his crib. He wanted to be close to me, so he slept the rest of the night in my arms."

"Good. But as a father myself, I must warn you, don't let him make it a habit or you won't be able to get him back in his crib… Please don't tell me that you let him stay in your bed while you're here? He could fall off and hurt himself." Hotch asked in a panicked voice.

"Of course not, Aaron. He's in his crib sleeping. I was able to put him back in there as soon as I woke up."

Hotch let out a relief sigh.

"And for your information I turned on the baby monitor."

"Sorry Gideon. I should have known you would never leave baby Spencer in any kind of danger."

"You're forgiven. Well, we better eat before I have a nine month old baby on my hands again. He'll probably be hungry too, and want to be fed here and now."

Hotch laughed. "Yeah you're right. I remember Jack at that age. I just wished I'd had more time with him. They grow up so fast. Why does this job have to take up so much of my time? Well, enough about me. I think it's good that you're retired; then you'll have enough time with your son. And he needs to be the center of your attention. Morgan was right; Spencer needs a normal childhood this time around, and not like the first time when he had to take care of his mentally ill mother. I'm happy you'll let us be a part of his family."

"You were already a part of his family, and I would never take that away from him. And I'll make sure he will never have to take care of me and he'll for sure be the center of my attention. The boy won't lack of anything."

"I'm sure he couldn't get a better father than you. I just wonder what his real father has done to him. I have a bad feeling it has something to do with much more to do than just abandoning his son."

Gideon nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm afraid so too. But I promise you one thing. He'll never have anything to do with his son ever again. Since the situation is new to Spencer, I'll let him sleep in my bed as long he needs the security."

oOo

Gideon was about to help Hotch clean up after breakfast, when the baby monitor started to hum.

"Saved by the monitor," Gideon said smiling. "I better go get my son."

"I'll get a bottle ready, while you change him."

"Thanks Hotch," with that Gideon went to get his son.

oOo

Inside the bedroom he hurried to his son's crib, where Spencer was crying loudly. He picked him up and rocked him in his arms. "Shh, shh Spencer, it's okay, I'm here. Daddy is here. I know you probably thought that all this had been a dream and sadly it has not been. But one thing that wasn't a dream is that I'm here for you. You're legally my son now. Spencer Jay Gideon. Hope you like the name. Garcia came up with it, and I think it is a perfect name for you. I'm proud to give you my name. My son." The baby stopped crying.

The baby tried to answer him, "Y… ye…"

"It's okay Spencer. I understand you. Don't worry you will get your speech back in time. Before we know it you'll talk my ears off. And I'm looking forward to it."

The baby smiled. Gideon was happy to see him smile for the first time in his baby form. "Let's get to the bathroom and clean you up a bit, and then there'll be a bottle waiting for you." He couldn't help but let out a little laugh when he saw a pout on the baby's face. "Yeah, sorry son. I know you don't like the idea of the need for diapers and baby formula in a bottle. You may think that you're still an adult because of your memories, but just know that we see you as a baby. There is nothing to be embarrassed of. We will never make fun of you because of it, I promise. And if someone should, then tell me and their butts will be mine, I promise you that. See your situation as a chance to have a happy childhood. I will do everything in my power to make it so, if we won't find a way to get you back to normal. You now have a father that loves you very much and I'll protect you and help you through this. So please let me take care of you."

The baby smiled brightly while making gurgling sounds.

oOo

After some cleaning and diapering, Gideon went back to the kitchen with the baby in his arms. Hotch handed him the bottle after he'd checked that it was warm enough. Gideon went to the living room and sat down in the rocking chair and started to feed his son. Hotch took a seat on the couch.

"I've just talked to Garcia. I asked her to look for apartments and houses for sale that are suitable for a baby. I think you'll have enough on your hands what with seeing a pediatrician and preparing for your new life with your son."

"Thank you Hotch. That'll help a lot. As soon as Spencer is finished eating I'll take him to the hospital."

Spencer started to whimper. "Shh, Spencer it's okay. You need to see a pediatrician to make sure you are alright."

TBC

A/N: Sorry but it'll take a few days before a new update. Tomorrow is my birthday so I won't be able to write. I'll try and see if I'll be able to write a lot on Friday. I have started on part 6 though. But before it is finished and betaed it may take a few days. And again thank you so much for your reviews, I love them!


	7. Chapter 6

I am not a Baby Part 6

By Kalnaman

A/N: And thanks again for my wonderful beta VirginSerpent. Thank you readers so much for your great reviews and happy birthday wishes and it helped indeed. And my gift to you is a longer chapter and the next will be almost as long as this one. Have fun.

Baby Spencer wasn't making it easy for the pediatrician, especially after he'd undressed him. He wailed loudly and kicked his arms and legs. Baby Spencer got his revenge though; just after the doctor had taken the diaper off him he, peed on the doctor.

"Spencer!" Gideon said, shocked. He turned his attention to the pediatrician. "Sorry Doctor."

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry. It's not the first time something like this has happened to me by one of my patients." The doctor continued the exam. Spencer wasn't cooperative at all and wailed loudly. Gideon tried to calm him down by talking soothingly, while the doctor examined the baby, but wasn't able to.

The doctor hurried to finish the exam and tests so as not to stress the baby more than necessary.

Now came the worst part; the blood test and a vaccination shot. Gideon was asked to take his son in his arms while the Doctor did it. Spencer cried even louder when the needle went into him. It broke Gideon's heart to let his son be in pain, but it needed to be done. He was happy when the doctor told him that he could dress his son. As soon as Spencer was fully dressed and back in his dad's arms he calmed down and only hiccups could be heard.

The doctor took a seat at his desk and asked Gideon to take one in front of him.

"Your son is a healthy nine month old baby, though he is on the low weight and height scale. I'll give you a list of solid food recommendations to give to your son, so that he can get more baby fat," the doctor said and reached for the list and gave it to Gideon.

"Thank you doctor. I'll make sure to follow it."

oOo

Before Gideon went back home to Hotch, he went shopping for the solid baby food, which the pediatrician had recommended. And since the girls hadn't bought any special spoons for babies he bought that too, as well as bibs. The baby in the carriage wasn't happy at all when he saw the bibs and baby food.

"Sorry Spencer Jay. But in your state I can't give you any adult food. That'll make you sick and we don't want that, now do we?"

Gideon couldn't help but laugh when he saw the now infamous Baby Spencer pout.

oOo

Before they reached Hotch's home, Baby Spencer was crying loudly. Gideon had a feeling that the baby needed a change, to be fed and then a nap. It had already been a long day for his young son, especially the visit at the pediatrician must have been tiring for him. Since he'd forgotten to take the diaper bag with him he hadn't been able to change him. He made a mental note to remember that in the future. Gideon had to learn a lot of things about being a dad, since he hadn't been much around with his biological son Stephen, because of his former job at the BAU. He was sad that he hadn't been there for him and he was happy that he could be there for his new son, and that he now had a great relationship with his older son, all because of the former adult Dr. Spencer Reid, who was at the time his son in spirit. He had made sure that Stephen and him cleared the air and got bonded as father and son. At first Stephen was angry at Spencer for interfering, he didn't want anything to do with his father, but Spencer had kept persisting and finally Stephen agreed to meet him. It was a slow process, but in the end it was a success and Stephen even accepted Spencer into their family, though he had been jealous at first of Spencer's father and son relationship with his father. Stephen became more and more protective of his little 'brother' and Gideon was proud of that, and happy that he'd accepted Spencer into the family.

Now the question was; how was he going to tell Stephen about baby Spencer? That he now not just had a little brother, but a baby brother. Should he tell the truth or the cover up story? He so wanted to tell the truth. But was his older son ready for it? Would he even believe him? He remembered how he had reacted, when Hotch told him. He wasn't sure what he would say yet, but one thing he knew, was that he had to think fast before his oldest son got the news of the adoption elsewhere. He wanted to talk to Hotch about it, and ask him for advice.

oOo

As soon as they were back at Hotch's place, Gideon greeted Hotch, who had taken the day off like the rest of the BAU team to help Gideon and Spencer to settle in, with a simple hi and hurried to the bathroom with the crying baby in his arms to change his diaper.

In the meantime Hotch unpacked what Gideon had bought and found the baby food and the food recommendations from the pediatrician. He hurried to get a bottle and some rice cereal ready for baby Spencer. He handed the baby food and a bib to Gideon after he'd places his crying son in a high chair.

"Thank you Aaron. How am I going to handle things without you when I've moved into a new home with my son?"

"You're welcome. I'm sure you'll manage as other single parents do. But don't worry I'll always be there for you and my little nephew Spencer. And I know for sure the others from my team will be there too."

Gideon nodded. "You're right. Well I better feed your 'nephew'," he said with a smile.

"Yeah you better, or you are going to have to deal with his 'uncle' if you're starving him," Hotch said with a smile.

With that Gideon sat down at the table beside baby Spencer and started to feed him the bottle. Baby Spencer tried to grab the bottle, while he suckled the bottles' content, but his motor skills were a little off, so Gideon had to keep holding it for him. As he'd finished most of the formula Gideon took the bottle out of baby Spencer's mouth. The baby looked disappointedly at his dad, and was about to start crying again.

"You need some solid food too Spencer." He took off the nipple of the bottle and poured some of the formula over the rice cereal and put a little butter on the cereal too. As he took the bib in his hand and was about to put it on his son, baby Spencer started to cry loudly.

"Shh Spencey. I'm sorry, but you need the bib. It'll save some washing of clothes."

He stopped crying, but he still tried to avoid getting the bib on, while shaking his head and upper body from side to side.

"Spencer Jay Gideon, stop that at once," Gideon said gently, but in a firm voice. "You are getting the bib on no matter what. No one is going to make fun of you because you are wearing a bib. I promise you that."

Baby Spencer stopped, but he pouted though. Gideon smiled. He had a feeling he would see that pout a lot for other days to come. And he couldn't blame the boy; he had a feeling that he'd have done it too if he was trapped in a baby's body. He finally was able to put the bib on his boy. "Good boy." Spencer pouted even more at that comment and Gideon was sure it was because he didn't like him calling him a boy.

"Would you rather I called you baby? I've always seen you as a boy as in my boy, even before your downsizing."

Baby Spencer shook his head after the word "baby" and smiled while gurgling at the words "my boy".

"That's right Spencey. You've always been my boy, and now you are legally too."

Baby Spencer smiled even brighter when clapping his tiny baby hands. Gideon enjoyed seeing the boy happy in his difficult situation. He couldn't help it; he gave his son a bear hug and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you son." He then took back his seat. He could have sworn that he saw the baby blushing for a sec. "I know son. I know." He knew Spencer wanted to say that he loved him too, and was embarrassed that he couldn't tell him.

Gideon took the spoon and got some of the rice cereal on it and was about to put in his son's mouth, but the baby turned his head and a tiny hand tried to reach for the spoon, like he wanted to feed himself. "Sorry son. As your motor skills aren't quite cooperating with you, I am going to feed you."

Spencer made a face, and Gideon was sure his son was about to cry again. "Hey, hey now. Don't cry. I want to help you, please let me. I'm sure it won't take long before you will be able to feed yourself. Come on now."

Spencer sniffed, nodded and opened his mouth. He made a face when he tasted the food, though. He was about to spit it out. "Spencer Jay Gideon. Don't spit it out. You need to eat it. You heard the doctor. You need to gain some weight. If you're a good boy and eat at least half of what is on your plate, I'll give you a little ice cream as dessert. But please when you get your speech back, don't tell your doctor that I gave you ice cream."

Baby Spencer reluctantly swallowed and smiled brightly and clapped his tiny hands once again, and nodded excitedly.

Gideon smiled and turned his attention to Hotch, and looked pleadingly at him. Hotch nodded and left the apartment. Gideon guessed that he went for ice cream. He really didn't know what he was going to do without his friend Aaron close by.

oOo

As baby Spencer had eaten half of what had been on his plate, Gideon wasn't able to feed him more of the rice cereal. "You're really taking me word for word aren't you? You little sneaky munchkin," Gideon said while ruffling his son's curly hair.

Baby Spencer smiled brightly and clapped his hand on the table. "Icee…Iceee!!" Baby Spencer yelled, or more like demanded it.

Gideon laughed. He was happy that it had taken his son quite a while eating the cereal, so Aaron had been able to come home with newly bought ice cream before he'd finished his food.

Gideon ruffled his son's hair once again. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry you'll get your ice cream as I promised you. But first I need to clean you up a bit. You got cereal all over you. Even in your hair and ear. I know it may be waste of time since you'll probably get ice cream all over you too, but still." With that he reached for a wash cloth and started to wash his son. The son, by the way, wasn't a happy camper at all. Especially when the wet wash cloth touched his face. He cried loudly and tried to get his face away from it with his hands and by turning his head, but he was too small to avoid it.

As soon as he was clean and his dad had given him the first spoon full of ice cream he stopped crying. And all the heartache about the evil wet wash cloth seemed to be forgotten. And only some hiccups and uhmm sounds from the baby could be heard.

"Yummy?"

The baby smiled brightly and nodded. He pouted though when he noticed when there wasn't more ice cream on his plate. He looked hopefully at his dad.

"Sorry kid. No more ice cream today. Don't wanna risk making you sick." And the baby pouted even more, and started to scream when he noticed his dad grabbing the evil wet wash cloth again.

"Son. You sound like I'm going to kill you. And I am not by the way. Sorry, but you need to be cleaned up again. Guess I was right. You also got ice cream all over you." Gideon hurried to wash his son's face, ears and hands. He took the baby in his arms and rocked him and talked soothingly to him. "Shhh there. It's okay. It's over." He walked into the living room while Hotch stayed behind to clean up after Spencer in the kitchen.

oOo

Hotch had enjoyed watching the interaction between father and son at the feeding scene. He didn't mind staying behind in the kitchen to clean up after them. Even if he felt like a housemaid, or even a house wife. He laughed at the thought. Gideon and he were kind of acting like a married couple. He was worried that he was going to miss those two when they moved to their new home. To be honest he loved that he was able to help them.

oOo

Gideon sat in the rocking chair and sang a lullaby to his son in the hopes of getting him to fall asleep for a much needed nap. It only took a few phrases before baby Spencer fell asleep. Gideon waited a few minutes before he went to the bedroom to tuck his son in his crib, so as not to wake him. He turned on the baby monitor and went back to the living room. Hotch joined him and handed Gideon a cup of coffee, which he happily took a sip of.

"Thank you so much, Aaron, for all your help. I really don't know how I'm going to manage without you. I need your advice. How am I going to explain all this to my oldest son Stephen? Should I lie or tell him the truth?"

TBC

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter too.


	8. Chapter 7

I am not a Baby Part 7

By Kalnaman

A/N: VirginSerpent I'm so happy I have you as my beta, thank you so much. Thanks again you readers for your great reviews. It makes me to want to write more and as faster.

Hotch didn't need to think twice about the answer to Gideon's question. "Tell him the truth. Now that you finally have a father and son bond it would be a shame to destroy it with lies. He loves Spencer as a brother already and he deserves to know. It wouldn't be fair to let him mourn over a dead sister that never existed."

Gideon nodded. "Came to the same conclusion myself, I just needed to hear it from someone else. Is it okay to invite him over for dinner this evening? Don't worry, you won't have to cook. I'll order something in."

Hotch nodded. "Of course it is. And the sooner you tell him the better. He'll only get hurt if he hears about the adoption from someone else."

"Exactly. Okay, I'll call him now." Gideon picked up his cell phone and dialed his son's number.

"Hi son. Are you free this evening? Good. I need to tell you something important… I better tell you in person… No don't worry, it's nothing serious. I'm in Quantico at Aaron Hotchner's apartment. We are going to eat at his place… Yes your feeling is right; it has something to do with your 'brother' Spencer… No, I better not tell you over the phone. You remember where Hotch's apartment is? Good. See you this evening… You don't need to come right away… It's nothing serious with Spencer… He'll need our care for awhile, but he is healthy in the circumstances he is in… Okay then Steph… See you soon. Bye." With that Gideon hung up with a loud sigh.

"Sorry Aaron. Stephen is heading here as we speak. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Don't worry about it Jason. I know how protective Stephen has become toward Spencer and I didn't expect anything less from him than for him to come right away. You better be prepared; he'll become more protective towards Spencer now that he is his baby brother."

Gideon smiled proudly. They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Gideon looked surprised at Hotch. "Did Stephen break the speed limits?" Gideon asked while he followed Hotch to the door.

Hotch laughed. "He probably will, but he wouldn't have been able to come this fast. It's probably Garcia and maybe the rest of the team." Hotch said while opening the door. And sure enough, Garcia and the rest of the team were at his door.

"Hi boss man. We thought we could be of help to Gideon and our little angel," Garcia said excitedly. Hotch smiled and let his team in.

"I'm sure they can use all the help they can get."

"Yes we can," Gideon said and return the hug Garcia gave him.

"Where's my little angel?"

"He's sleeping in his crib in the master bedroom."

"AWW. Can I go in and have a look at the sleeping angel?"

Gideon shook his head. "No. Sorry. I don't want to risk waking him. He's had a tough morning at the pediatrician's. He needs his rest."

Garcia nodded sadly. "I hope the doctor was treating him right? If not he'll have to deal with me!"

"And me!" said Morgan.

Gideon couldn't help but smile. They were so protective of Spencer. "Yes he was, but an examination at the doctor's is never fun. And being a baby with adult memories, it must be even worse. Especially when the pediatrician had to give him a shot in his butt."

"Oh, my poor baby. He must be hurting."

"He was. But after the shot, he took it very well. He hasn't given any signs that it still hurts."

"So what did the doctor say? I hope there's nothing wrong with him?" Garcia asked.

The rest of team looked worriedly at Gideon while they waited for an answer to Garcia's question.

"He's a healthy nine month old baby, though he is on the low end of the weight and height scale. So I need to feed him with more than just baby formula. And I've started on it right after the visit to the doctor."

"Low on the height scale? I can understand that he is low on the weight scale. Even as an adult, Spencer has been on the low end of the scale. But height? Since he was very tall as an adult I'd thought he's always been on the high end of the scale with the height."

"I've wondered that myself. But Spencer hasn't told me much of his childhood."

"Should we be worried?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"No I don't think so. The pediatrician seemed very good in his field. He would have noticed if there was something wrong."

"Maybe he is younger than nine months? We just presumed he was about nine months old. We'll never be sure about his real age. If we could get some pictures and medical files from his first childhood, then we may be able to guess the real age," Hotch said. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what I can find through the internet," Garcia said.

"And I'll see what I can find at Spencer's apartment," Gideon said.

oOo

In the living room the rest of the team was offered coffee, which they gladly accepted.

Garcia handed Gideon some brochures. "Here are some brochures with some great houses and apartments for sale. I've visited them and they are all suitable for a baby and for older children, if it should turn out that Spencer has to grow up again. The apartments are on the first floor and have a small garden. But to be honest I have a little house that I fell in love with, and I think it'll fit for you and your son perfectly. There are some spare rooms you can use as guestrooms. So there will be room for your older son too… That reminds me. What are you going to tell Stephen? Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"Yes I am. He's on his way here, and then I'll tell him."

Garcia smiled happily. "That's good. He deserves to know the truth. And you can't build a family on lies."

"You're right about that Garcia. And which one of these three houses did you fall in love with?" Gideon said.

Garcia pointed at the brochure of the house she had meant. Gideon studied it for a while and then looked at the other two houses and the apartments. "From what I can see here, I can understand why you love it."

Garcia smiled brightly. "Yes and there is a beautiful little garden with a playground. And the house is very close to a daycare and a school for very gifted children."

"Daycare? School? I haven't even had one thought of daycare or school, let alone for gifted children. You really do think of everything Garcia."

"You have a lot of things to think about Gideon, so don't worry about it. And well since there is a big possibility that Spencer has to grow up again, he'll need to be with other children his own age… well, his physical age. And since he won't be able to use his real name, he needs to go to school and sadly he will have to start over getting his PhD's. And we know he is a genius so he'll need challenges at school, which means that ordinary schools are a no go."

Gideon nodded. "You're right about that too, Garcia."

Morgan laughed. "You should have seen her in action, while we visited the apartments and the houses. The poor real estate agent, he for sure had to work for his money…OW!" yelled Morgan when he felt Garcia's elbow in his ribs. JJ and Prentiss laughed at the antics. Hotch and Gideon smiled.

"I was just making sure that everything was in order, and that they are safe enough for my little angel to live in."

Morgan smiled and gave her a hug. "I know and that's why I love my angel girl."

JJ smile faded and she looked sadly at Gideon. "Emily and I have bad news for you Gideon. We've contacted the scientists who'd been checking the downsizing device…"

Gideon looked worriedly at JJ. "Please don't tell me that the downsizing has some side effects?"

JJ shook her head. "No. Not that we know about. The other babies still seem healthy. No, it's not that. They told us that some military guys from Colorado Springs have confiscated the device. We've tried to get into contact with them, but it seems that they are working in some kind of classified project. The weird part is that the President of the United States contacted us to stop us from interfering, and leave them alone. The only thing we found out was that they are stationed at Cheyenne Mountain. The official work they are doing there is deep space telemetry, but what has that to do with the downsizing machine?"

"So we wonder what they are really doing at that military place," Prentiss said.

Gideon looked worriedly at Hotch and he looked worriedly at him too. "I don't like it one bit," Gideon said. "Me neither," said Hotch.

Garcia said angrily, "I don't care what the President said. I am going to find out no matter what! They are not going to ruin Spencer's chances of becoming an adult again, and I don't want them to use test subjects to turn unwanted adults into innocent children!"

"Calm down angel girl. You don't know that they will use it as a punishment. Or that they are testing them on humans. They may try and find out how to un-shrink the people."

"I want to see that before I believe it."

"You can try Garcia. But please be careful. Be warned; I can't help you if you get caught." Hotch said in a firm voice.

Garcia nodded. "I know. I will do my best not to be caught. Even if I am, it's worth it. I'll do anything for my little innocent angel."

"Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. Check out the families of the other victims, maybe one of them has a connection to the military that has the device. They must have gotten the news from somewhere and I doubt it's from the FBI." Gideon said.

They all nodded and stood up, and were on their way out. "Garcia. Thank you for everything. I'll contact the real estate agent, and Hotch and I will check out the house. I have a feeling I will buy it, but still I need to see it for myself. It's not that I don't trust your judgment."

"Don't worry Gideon. I know. And I understand, I would have to too, if it was the other way around," Garcia said and gave Gideon a hug, which he returned. She whispered into his ear, "Take good care of my little angel.

"I promise," he whispered back.

oOo

Two hours later, Hotch and Gideon could hear a wail from the baby monitor. "Looks like my kid wants some attention." Gideon said laughing.

"Yep sounds like it. And I don't blame him. I imagine it's not funny having adult memories, and waking up in a crib."

"Nope, I have a feeling so too." With that Gideon went to the bedroom.

oOo

Baby Spencer was kicking and screaming when Gideon went to the crib. Spencer's face was red from sobbing and wet from tears. Gideon pulled down the comforter while talking soothingly to his son. "Shh. Spencer Jay. It's okay. Daddy's here." As soon as he had the baby in his arms he could feel dampness on the baby's backside and he could smell a sour odor. "Let's get in the bathroom and make you more comfortable."

Gideon hurried to clean his son and put a clean jumpsuit on him. He made up his mind that his son would need another bath before bedtime. He wondered if Spencer would allow his brother to help him.

oOo

Back in the living room Hotch handed him a bottle and a bowl of a mashed banana with a baby spoon and a bib. "Thank you Hotch. And once again what am I going to do without you?"

Hotch smiled. "Well if you buy the house that Garcia recommended, we'll practically be neighbors. So you won't get rid of me that easily."

Gideon smiled. "Guess not." As Gideon was about to feed the baby the doorbell rang. Hotch went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Stephen. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Come on in. Gideon will be happy to see you. I'm glad that you were able to come."

Stephen went inside, and as soon as he saw his dad feeding a baby he said, "Dad. What are you doing with a baby? And where is Spencer?"

TBC

A/N: I guess you noticed a slight crossover with Stargate SG-1. Don't worry the story will be more about Criminal Minds characters than SG-1's in this story, but I may write a Stargate SG-1 story based on why they are interested in the device. There may be some more crossovers later on, I'll let my muse decide. She's in command anyway when I write, so blame her and not me. SG-1 may help Spencer to grow up again, let's wait and see.


	9. Chapter 8

I am not a Baby Part 8

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for your wonderful help. And thank you readers for your great reviews.

Stephen hurried to his dad's side and studied the baby. "Strange. The baby looks at me like it knows me. And I have a feeling I should know it too. It looks very familiar. I can't keep calling the baby it. What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl? Wait a minute, now I know who the baby reminds me of! Spencer! Oh no, don't tell me that that kid there is Spencer's son! My little brother is a father? Come on, he's just a kid himself…" Baby Spencer cried out at that. Stephen looked amazedly at the baby. "Sorry kid…wait a minute… Does that baby understand me? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Spencer is a genius and his kid will probably be one too."

"Stephen. Please take a seat. What I'm going to tell you will surprise you. And no, the kid is not Spencer's baby. And yes he does understand you, the baby is a boy by the way, and yes you should know him. Well you never knew him as a baby before. You've known him as Dr. Spencer Reid…"

Stephen took a seat as his father asked him to. But after he heard what his father said about the baby, he looked speechless, with his mouth hanging open at him and then at the baby and back at his dad. Then he shook his head. "No way, dad! He looks like Spencer, well as I think Spencer would look as a baby, but the baby can't be him! We're not in some kind of Sci fi movie! Sorry Dad, but you should get your head examined!"

"Stephen Paul Gideon! That's no way to talk to your father!" Gideon reprimanded him. That scared the baby and he started to cry. Hotch took the crying baby in his arms and went to the bathroom. Gideon looked thankfully at Hotch.

oOo

In the bathroom Hotch held baby Spencer protectively in his arms and talked soothingly to him. "Shh, it's okay Spencer. Stephen is just shocked, he's not angry at you. He loves you and I'm sure he'll come around and realize that your dad told him the truth and will still love you in this form you're in now." The baby stopped crying. "Well, we better get you on the changing table and get you cleaned up a bit. You got banana all over your face." The baby started to cry again when Hotch wiped his head with the evil wet wash cloth. "Sorry Spencer, I know you hate the wet wash cloth on your face. I remember Jack hated it too when he was your age… well, I mean your physical age. As far as I know every baby hates wet wash cloths on their face." Spencer stopped crying, but pouted instead.

"I can imagine you don't like to be referred to as being a baby. But we all have to face it. You are now; with or without your adult memories." Hotch said while gently washing Spencer's face and hands. "Well, since we're here I better check your diaper while I'm at it." Spencer pouted even more.

"Na'!" Spencer protested.

"Sorry Spencer. I know it's not long since your dad changed you. I remember Hayley and I had to change Jack often, even just a few minutes after we'd just changed him." With that Hotch unbuttoned the buttons of Spencer's jumpsuit at the legs and then checked the diaper, which he found was dirty and wet. Spencer tried with all his might to prevent Hotch from changing him. "Spencer, calm down. You need to be changed before you get a diaper rash. Do you remember the statistics about how easy babies get diaper rashes? I remember you told me that just after my son Jack was born. And I remember you told me you'd rather have your diaper changed often than be in a dirty diaper for long and risking a diaper rash, if you were a baby." Spencer stopped fighting, but still pouted like he was angry at Hotch for using that against him. Hotch took off the dirty diaper and cleaned Spencer's backside. "You're a little red there." Hotch said and reached for baby powder and powdered Spencer at the diaper area and put a clean diaper on him.

oOo

"Come on Dad! You really want me to believe that the baby in there," Stephen said, while pointing at the door to the bathroom, "Is Spencer? My 'brother'? Come on, get real. Something like that can only happen in movies and as far as I know, we're in the real world!"

Gideon rubbed his face with his right hand in frustration. "I know it's hard to believe. It was for me too when Hotch told me, but as soon as I saw baby Spencer, and the others from the BAU team confirmed it, I just knew it was the truth. But especially when I saw the baby and had him in my arms. Please Stephen, believe me. I would never joke about something like this. Get to know the baby and you'll see it, I know you will."

"The whole BAU team? They really confirmed it?"

"Yes, they were there when it happened."

"And what happened exactly?"

Gideon told him the whole story including about the other victims. Stephen looked at his dad, speechless.

"Gideon told you the truth Stephen. I was there when the mad scientist did this to Spencer," Hotch said while holding Spencer in his arms. "We were lucky that the mad scientist didn't succeed in turning him into a fetus, which he threatened to do. If he had Spencer wouldn't be here now at all."

Stephen stood up and slowly walked toward Hotch and the baby. He studied the baby closely and then smiled and looked up at Hotch. "Can I hold him? Please."

"You'll have to ask Spencer," Hotch said and looked down at Spencer, who smiled.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. The baby understands what I ask him."

"Well, try and see what'll happen. He can and knows more than you can ever imagine."

"Okay then," Stephen said, and then looked at the baby. "Hey, there. Spencey or whoever you are. Can I hold you?"

Spencer clapped his tiny hands while nodding and making gurgling sounds, and then he reached both his arms towards Stephen. Stephen took the baby in his arms, and studied him closely once again. In the meantime both Gideon and Hotch looked anxiously at them.

Stephen held the baby protectively in his left arm, while he touched the baby's head, fingers and then toes. "Is it really you Spencer?"

The baby nodded, "Yeee, yeeee!"

Stephen looked confusedly at the baby and then at his dad. "If this is Spencer, why can't he talk right?"

Gideon stood up and went to his sons. "That's because Spencer is trapped in a baby's body. Even though Spencer still has his adult memories, he's a baby physically and emotionally. He has all the needs a baby has."

Stephen looked at his dad bewildered, then back at the baby. "You mean he needs diapers, baby formula and that kind of stuff?"

The baby pouted at that. "Wait a minute, did that baby just pout? I've never seen a baby pout before."

"Yep, you saw it right. Spencer pouts a lot. I've never seen it either; well not except from in Spencer here. I guess it's because Spencer has adult memories."

"Adult memories? You mean he remembers everything before he became like this?"

"He remembers yes, but if he remembers everything I don't know. Since he can't talk, he's not been able to tell us what he remembers."

"So how can you know that he remembers who he is, when he can't talk?"

"He's been giving enough signs with his cries and body language to tell us he does. You'll soon know what I mean."

"What is going to happen to him? He can't take care of himself and his mom surely can't do it for him." Stephen asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Steph. We got it covered. Let's take a seat and I'll tell you."

oOo

"You adopted him? That means he's my baby brother for real. How cool is that?"

Gideon smiled, "I'm happy son. So you really accept me adopting Spencer?"

"Of course, Dad. I've already considered him my brother before this."

Baby Spencer made a gurgling sound and clapped his tiny hands happily. Stephen hugged his baby brother tightly, "Welcome to our family Spencer Jay Gideon." Gideon hugged his sons. "My boys, I love you so much."

"We love you too Dad," Stephen said.

oOo

Father, sons and uncle (Hotch) were having some quality family time. Baby Spencer went from one lap to the other of the adults and they played peek-a-boo with him and he laughed happily, obviously not caring that the adult in him was embarrassed.

Gideon looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, but Hotch and I have an appointment with a real estate agent. Stephen, do you mind babysitting your brother? It's almost his naptime so I'd rather not take him with us."

Stephen looked at his dad, uncertain. "I've never babysat a baby before." The baby pouted like it didn't want to hear the word babysitter and talk of him being a baby.

"Sorry Spencer, but we can't look through you being a baby. And you need someone to look after you. No way am I going to let you stay at home alone." Gideon said. Gideon then turned his attention to his oldest son, "Don't worry Stephen. I'm sure you can handle it. Spencer has to take a nap soon anyway. Just make sure to change his diaper before you tuck him in for a nap."

"O-Okay. But how do I know when he needs a nap?"

"When he gets cranky and sleepy. Oh, and I almost forgot - he probably needs a bottle too. Come with me to the kitchen and I'll show you how to get one ready."

oOo

As soon as Gideon and Hotch had left, Stephen looked at his baby brother feeling lost. "What now? What should we do to kill time?" Baby Spencer just looked at his brother with a bright smile on his face.

"Okay. Since you don't want to tell me, I better look around and see what I can find for us to do." Stephen looked through the pile of things that had been bought for baby Spencer. It was not so easy for him to go through them, since he had the baby in his arms. He didn't know where to put him while he did it, so that's why he kept him in his arms.

"Perfect!" Stephen said as soon as he saw something he thought he could use.

Baby Spencer didn't look happy at all, though. "Come on Spencer. It'll be fun. I guess you never tried it the first time around. You need to loosen up Spencer. See this as a chance to be a kid and have fun. No need to be responsible for anything." Stephen lay out a baby blanket on the floor and lay Spencer on it while he made the indoors baby swing ready and the playpen he found, that could be useful for him later on, for example if he had to use the bathroom. This would ensure that his baby brother would be safe while alone in the living room.

Stephen looked proudly at the indoors baby swing he just had set up. He picked Spencer up and placed him in the swing. Spencer didn't cry, but he gave his infamous pout. "Come on Spencer. You'll have fun, I'm sure of it."

A few minutes later baby Spencer laughed whole heartedly.

Stephen didn't have any doubts that Spencer was tired when he started to get cranky and was rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. Stephen took the baby out of the swing. "I guess it's changing, feeding and nap time - in that order." Stephen went to the bathroom with baby in arms.

oOo

Spencer started to fight against his brother changing his wet diaper. "Hey, there. Don't be embarrassed. I see you as a baby, and I promise I'll never make fun of you." But Spencer kept fighting against it. "Spencer. I'm going to tell you a secret. And you better not tell dad when you get your speech back. You hear!"

The baby nodded and looked curiously at his big brother. Stephen bent down and whispered something into Spencer's ear. Then he stood back up and said loudly. "You see. And I'm an adult and not a baby. So **that** is really embarrassing."

Spencer looked at his big brother, bewildered and concerned. "Hey. Don't worry Spencer. I'm okay. I can handle it on my own, I have my methods. I know if you could talk you would make me tell Dad. I don't want that because I know for sure that he'll treat me differently and demand that I move in with him… with you two. Sorry Spencer, it's not that I don't want to live with you and dad, but I don't want to be treated as a child. I've taken care of myself for most of my life and I don't want dad to take over now. It's too late."

Spencer tried to say something; he started to whine when he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. "Please Spencer. Don't worry. I've handled this on my own for a little over a year now without any consequences. Let's get your diaper changed."

Spencer nodded and let his brother change his diaper.

Back in the living room Stephen placed his baby brother in the playpen, which the baby wasn't happy about at all. Stephen wasn't happy to leave him there, but he needed his hands free to get the bottle ready; he didn't want to risk dropping the baby while doing so. So he reluctantly left his brother crying in the playpen while he went to the kitchen. He hurried to get it ready. As soon as it was, he hurried back to Spencer and picked him up. He went to the rocking chair and started to feed his brother. Baby Spencer started to suckle greedily. When the bottle was empty, the baby was fast asleep in his big brother's arms. Stephen stood up slowly and went to the bedroom and tucked baby Spencer in his crib. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, bro." He turned on the baby monitor and went back to the living room.

Stephen was tired too and was tempted to lay down on the sofa for a nap. He didn't dare. First of, because he was afraid he wouldn't wake up if his brother should need him, and secondly he was afraid that something would happen while he slept that would reveal his secret to his dad, and he so didn't want that to happen.

TBC

A/N: Has someone an idea what kind of work Stephen has? It would be good if he got his own little business, so he's able to work at home. But what kind of business could it be? Know this; Stephen lost is drivers license because of a medical condition(which his father doesn't know about). Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm not a Baby Part 9

By Kalnaman

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a health problem to think about and need to go to the hospital for surgery, nothing serious so don't worry. I'm happy I was finally able to write part 9 today before I have to go. Hope I'll be back home soon to update this story again.

Thank you so much VerginSerpent for betaing this part so fast for me so that I had time to post it before I go.

And thank you all who reviewed and helped me finding out what Stephen does for the living. One asked me if he'd been arrested and no. The police didn't take his driver license from him. He lost it because of a health problem. Now to the story. Happy reading.

Stephen felt more and more tired. He knew if he didn't do something soon, he would have one of his episodes and he didn't want that at all. Especially not now that he had the responsibility of his baby brother, and he didn't want to reveal his secret to his dad. He was too embarrassed about it, even though he knew he shouldn't be. And now he was sure his dad had enough to deal with, with his baby son; he didn't need to have to deal with a needy adult too. So Stephen saw that the only option was to take one of his pills that he knew would help him. He had sworn to himself that he would only take them when he was at home and alone. They weren't illegal, but still he knew that his father wouldn't approve of it.

He took two pills out of a bottle and swallowed them without any water.

"What are you taking?!"

Stephen almost choked on the pills from the shock of hearing his father's firm voice.

"D-Dad. I didn't hear you come in."

"Answer my question; what did you take Stephen Paul Gideon!" Gideon said while looking very seriously and worriedly at the same time at his son.

"Calm down Dad, I'm not one of your unsubs. It's just aspirin. I have a headache."

Gideon calmed down and smiled. "Sorry son. Was Spencer Jay that hard on you?"

Stephen let out a small relieved sigh, careful not to show it to his dad and 'uncle'. He smiled and said, "No. He was an angel. We had lots of fun with the indoor baby swing. He wasn't happy about it at first, but then he was laughing and clapping his small hands, and I'm sure I heard him say "higher, higher Stevie!""

"Stevie?"

Stephen frowned. "Yeah. I don't hope he'll keep calling me that. And don't you dare tell Morgan or Penelope, or they will call me that for sure!"

Both Hotch and Gideon laughed. "I promise I won't, but I can't promise that your baby brother won't."

"I won't tell either," Hotch said.

"Thanks."

"I'm happy you two had a great time. So how was changing and feeding time? Did he behave right?" Gideon asked.

"He was embarrassed at first and didn't want to let me change his diaper, but I told him…" Stephen frowned.

Gideon looked worried at him. "Stephen, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I told him there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, and then he reluctantly let me." Stephen could have kicked himself; he'd almost told them what he had really told his baby brother. "He wasn't happy when I put him in the playpen while I got his bottle ready. He was tired and cranky. He fell asleep in my arms."

Gideon laid a hand on Stephen's shoulder. "I'm happy to hear it went well. You look tired. Why don't you go into the bedroom where Spencer is, and take a nap yourself? We'll wake you when the dinner is ready."

"I'm fine Dad, I don't need a nap," Stephen said, while hoping his dad didn't hear the whine in that declaration.

"Even though I'm retired I'm still a profiler and I can recognize a whine when I hear one. You're not fine. You are tired." He turned his son around so he was facing the door to the bedroom. He gave his son a gentle swat on his backside. "Now go in there and take a nap."

"Hey! I'm not Spencer Jay! You can't just send me to bed." Stephen pouted.

"You sure about that?" Gideon said while guiding his oldest son to the bedroom. He pulled the comforter aside and made Stephen lay down on the bed, and then he tucked him in.

Stephen kept pouting. "I'm not tired."

"Sleep well Stephen. Don't wake your brother, you hear?" With that Gideon closed the door.

oOo

Stephen laid his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling. No way would he want to go to sleep and then have an accident and be the laughing stock of his dad, Hotch and the rest of the BAU team. Or worse his dad would do what his mom did when he was a kid. But would he? Was he like his mom? He couldn't remember much, how his dad was with him before his divorce to his mom; well at least when he wasn't out in the field working on a case.

He was happy that the pills had finally started to kick in, so he didn't feel that tired anymore, and the episode that had been on its way was happily gone. He decided to stay in bed at least for half an hour to let his dad think he got his way in making him take a nap.

As the half an hour had passed, Stephen couldn't lay still anymore; the pills were working on full force. He silently went to the bathroom, careful not to wake his baby brother.

oOo

When Stephen went back to the living room, Gideon and Hotch were talking about Gideon's future plans with his son.

"Did you sleep well son?"

"Yeah like a baby," Stephen said with a fake smile on his face.

"Really? Then why could we hear you lying restlessly in the bed?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Baby monitor. You remember turning it on when you tucked Spencer Jay in his crib?"

"Ohh, yeah I forgot. As I said to you before you forced me to take a nap, I didn't need one."

"Well at least you look rested now. But please don't lie to me again. I hate being lied to." Gideon reprimanded.

"Sorry Dad." Stephen crossed his fingers behind his back before he said, "I promise. So Dad. How did it go with the real estate agent?"

"Good. Looks like I'll soon be a happy house owner. And it's only about half an hour from here. It's a little house, but with enough room for me, Spencer Jay, you and even Hotch if he decides to move in with us."

"Move in? You want to move in with Dad and Spencer Jay, uncle Hotch?"

"I'm actually thinking about it. And Gideon forgot to mention there would be room for my son Jack too when he stays with me. There is a great play ground in the garden that would be great for Jack and Spencer Jay when he's old enough. So yes, there's probably a good chance that I will."

"Cool, uncle Hotch!"

"Well, I don't know if other people will think so too. With two men living together, there will probably be talk of us being gay and living together as lovers."

"Let them talk. And even if you two were lovers, it's not their business. And I think it'll be good for Spencer Jay to have both of you taking care of him, especially when you think about his first childhood."

"You're right Stephen, and I think Jack could become a great playmate to him too, when he gets older."

"So Dad. What would you think about people talking about you like that? Would you mind?"

"No. Let them talk. I don't care. I have a feeling it would be good for Spencer too if Hotch moves in with us. And you too Stephen. What do you think about moving in with us? Hotch is okay with it, actually it was his idea and I love it. I would love to live with my two boys."

Stephen looked shocked at his dad. "What? You really mean that?"

"Yes of course son. Then we can really be a family. I would be able to be there for both my sons. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you much when you were a boy, and I want to be able to do it now. Even though you are an adult, you need your dad too - almost as much as Spencer Jay does."

"I'm not a baby!"

"I didn't say you were Stephen. Calm down. I know you're not a baby. But I want to be there for you too."

"Sorry Dad. Thank you for your offer. But I have my business that I can't leave behind."

"Since you're a web designer you can move your business here. I'll make sure there's a wireless internet connection for you, and over the garage we can make an office for you. Please think about."

"Okay, I promise I will think about it, but don't get your hopes up too high. I have friends that I'm not really happy to leave behind," Stephen lied. He also didn't want to tell his dad that he'd alienated himself from his friends after what had happened to him over a year ago.

Gideon was about to say something but he was interrupted by Spencer Jay's cries.

'Saved by my baby brother, thank you bro'. Stephen thought. But he wasn't too happy about the way his uncle looked at him.

"What's wrong Stephen?"

"Nothing is wrong, uncle Hotch."

"You're lying. I'm not retired and I can see it in your body language, that there is something wrong."

"But…"

"No buts! Please tell me what's wrong."

The phone rang and Hotch was forced to answer it. Stephen let out a relieved sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Hotch. "You're not off the hook Stephen."

Stephen gulped.

oOo

When Hotch was finished talking on the phone, he wasn't able to talk to Stephen because Gideon had rejoined them with Spencer in his arms. So as not to worry Spencer and Gideon, he wanted to wait to talk to his oldest 'nephew'.

oOo

Spencer Jay was restless; he was looking from his dad to Stephen and back - over and over again. He tried to tell his dad about Stephen, but the words didn't want to come out.

"What's wrong Spencer Jay? What about Stephen?"

Stephen went pale. Gideon looked worriedly from Spencer Jay to Stephen. "Stephen. What happened between you two when Hotch and I were out?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

I am not a Baby Part 10

By Kalnaman

Warnings: I've changed the rating to T, because there is mention of physical and sexual child abuse. Nothing graphic I promise, I could never write that, it was hard enough to mention it. It was a hard chapter to write. I couldn't help tears from falling down my face when I wrote it, so big hankie warnings too.

Stephen was white as a ghost. "T-There's n-nothing wrong, D-Dad." He stammered.

Gideon studied his oldest son closely. "There is something wrong Stephen. I can see it on your and Spencer Jay's body language, please tell me what's wrong. What happened when Hotch and I were gone? No matter what happened I promise I won't get mad. You're not used to taking care of your baby brother, let alone as a baby."

"Nothing happened, Dad. Please believe me."

"Okay if nothing happened, then why is Spencer Jay acting like this? And you white as a ghost? Maybe nothing happened physically, but you could have said something to your brother that has upset him."

Stephen's body started to shake, much to his annoyance, and his eyes started to tear up. Why does my dad have to be a profiler? And why can't my stupid emotions cooperate with me for once? Damn that accident I had over a year ago, Stephen thought.

Gideon gave Spencer Jay to Hotch and went over to Stephen and hugged him. "Hey there, Stephen. Why are you so sad? I promise no matter what you tell me, I won't get mad."

Stephen was about to answer, but the phone rang. He smiled a fake smile. "The phone is ringing. I-It's probably something important."

"We'll let it ring. Won't we Aaron?"

"Yes. Whoever it is can call back later."

Gideon nodded and then turned his attention back to his oldest. "Stephen, please tell me."

Stephen studied his dad, uncle and brother and they all looked expectantly at him. He didn't like being cornered as he was at the moment, and having no control. Like it wasn't bad enough that he hadn't any control over his life at all. He needed to find a way not to reveal his secret, but how? Then he had an idea. He could reveal one of his secrets that didn't embarrass him as much as his real secret did, though it was still embarrassing.

"I-I told S-Spencer, that he shouldn't be ashamed of needing diapers and to be changed by others. Since he is a baby physically and we see him that way."

"Go on there's got to be more."

"Okay… I told him… T-that I wet the bed till I-I w-was t-ten and t-that was e-embarrassing, since I-I wasn't a baby then." Stephen said and by now the tears ran down his cheeks freely.

Gideon hugged him tighter. "It's okay, son. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I hope your mom supported you…"

Stephen started to tense and his body shook even more. That worried Gideon a lot. He was afraid to ask but he did anyway. "What did she do to you?"

"S-She g-got a-angry. S-She beat me every time she found me wet in the bed. A-and soon after s-she started t-to put me in d-diapers at night and t-treat me as a-a b-baby. She said a-as long as I a-acted as a b-baby she would t-treat me a-as one. S-so she bought a giant c-crib and o-other different kinds of baby stuff."

Gideon was speechless. He wondered if he'd ever been a good profiler. Because if he had been he'd found out that his ex-wife would be able to hurt her own son like that. He would have known, and made sure his son was safe. Why had he never noticed that there had been something very wrong? He would never forgive himself; of that he was sure.

"S-Son. I-I'm so sorry I wasn't t-there for you. I…" Gideon couldn't stop his tears they ran down his cheeks freely.

"I-It's not your fault, Dad. It's mine. It was my fault that you left mom, and that she had to beat me and treat me as a baby. All my fault."

Gideon lifted Stephen's chin up so they could look into each other's eyes. But Stephen looked down, too ashamed to look into his dad's eyes.

"Look at me, son." When he didn't , Gideon said, "Please. Look at me."

Stephen reluctantly did. "YOU did NOTHING wrong! You hear me. You were just an innocent child. I left because I thought you would have a better childhood. I wanted your mother to re-marry. Marry someone that would love you and treat you as a son. So that you could have a full time father and I wanted your mother to have a full time husband. But I couldn't be that, at least that was what I thought at the time. If I had known what she would do and blame to you, I would have stayed and made sure you were safe."

"But it was my fault, Dad! Mom told me so. And to make sure I understood that it was my fault she beat me and a-as a p-punishment I-I had t-to take o-over your role as h-her h-husband." With that Stephen broke down. Gideon cried too, he held his son's head against his chest and comforted him as well as he could. "You were only six when I left for good. Only six…" Gideon looked over his son's head to Hotch. Hotch looked sadly at him and hugged Spencer Jay in a tight hug. The baby looked sadly at his dad, tears showing on his face too, though no whines or cries could be heard. As comfort, Spencer Jay had a thumb in his mouth along with a pacifier.

Suddenly something came to Gideon. "Stephen, when did you start to wet the bed?" Gideon was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from his son.

"S-Six. Why?"

"Six. So you started to wet the bed after I left you, after your mother started to…"

"Yes, I guess…"

"You see. It wasn't your fault. It was mine and your mother's. I should have known she would be capable of treating you like that. If only I had known. Your mother had no right to treat you like that! No right!"

"But it was my fault, Dad! It was, she said so!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

11 beta I am not a Baby

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for your beta and sorry I forgot to thank you the last time. And thank you readers for your great reviews and I'm sorry I forgot to thank you last time; I was in a hurry to post it.

For a long moment it was silent in Hotch's apartment, aside from some hiccups that could be heard as a residue from Stephen's cries. Gideon held his oldest in a tight embrace and comforted him as well as he could, like he would a child. Suddenly Stephen got out of the embrace and dried his face with his shirt sleeves. "Enough about me, Dad. Spencer Jay needs you more than I do."

Gideon made sure that Stephen looked him in the eye. "You, my son, need me as much as Spencer Jay does. I am your father too and that will never change. You got that?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes, but…"

"No buts. Why do you think Spencer Jay let me know there was something wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know."

"I'm sure it's because he wanted me to know that you need me as much as he does." Gideon then looked at his youngest. "Isn't that true Spencer?" Spencer nodded firmly - well as firmly as he could as a baby.

"See, Stephen. He's your brother and he wants you safe."

"I'm his big brother. I'm the one who should make sure he's safe; not the other way around."

"Well I'm not sure Spencer Jay agrees with you. If I know him right, he thinks that every brother has to make sure the other brother is safe, no matter if it's a big or a baby brother." Gideon smiled when he heard and saw Spencer Jay clapping his tiny hands and nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, okay, but right now my baby brother needs to be changed, and I want to do it. Can I, Dad?"

"If Spencer wants you to, then it's fine with me."

Spencer nodded.

Stephen hurried up and took Spencer from Hotch and went to the bathroom.

oOo

As soon as Stephen had left the living room with Spencer Jay, Gideon rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm going to kill that woman and slowly! For what she did to our son!"

"I know, Gideon. But you won't be much help to either Stephen or Spencer Jay when you are in jail. Sadly we can't do anything the legal way, since it happened too long ago to go to court with it."

"Yeah, I'm afraid you're right. But we need to find out what she does now, and make sure she hasn't anything to do with children."

"Yeah, we have to do that. Maybe we could go to court, and make sure that she gets a restraining order from Stephen's future children, and if we succeed she'll have problems being near any children alone." Hotch said.

Gideon sighed loudly. "Yes we could do that, but it would mean Stephen has to tell the court what she did to him. I'm afraid he won't agree to it."

"Yes you're right. Well, I'll let Garcia look into what she's doing at the moment. We can always look into what to do about her later. And Stephen needs some help from us before he can deal with a trial. Maybe Morgan can help him. If anyone knows what he's going through, it's Morgan."

"You're right. Even though Morgan hasn't been molested by his mother, he was still molested by someone he trusted, who should have kept him safe, as Stephen's mother should have done too."

oOo

Stephen lay Spencer Jay down on the changing table. "Spencer you shouldn't have given that sign to dad, that I need him. I told you I can handle it on my own. "

Spencer tried to say something but failed, and then he just shrugged.

"But I'm not going to tell him more." Stephen was confused when he saw the confused expression on Spencer's face.

Could it be that Spencer had forgotten what he'd told him, about the problems he had now, and not the problems from the past? Stephen thought. He hoped, because he'd regretted telling him about it, especially since he hadn't thought about what it would do to his baby brother with baby emotions, even though he had adult memories.

"Never mind, Spencey. I just meant I won't tell dad in details the things my mom did to me, that's all. And now that dad finally knows, I can finally put my past behind me and focus on my future instead. My future with my baby brother and my dad. I promise I'll visit as often as I can."

And once again Spencer clapped his tiny hands and giggled.

Stephen was happy that it seemed Spencer had forgotten about the secret, but still he was a little afraid too. Was there something very wrong with him? How could he tell his dad about it, without revealing his secret?

oOo

When Stephen was back in the living room along with his baby brother he noticed that Rossi, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ had arrived.

"Stephen!" Garcia said and went to him and hugged him along with baby Spencer. "So nice to see my two favorites together. I'm so happy you accepted your baby brother."

"Nice to see you too, Penny. Well, at first I had a hard time believing my baby brother had been turned into a real baby brother."

"Yeah. It's very weird. I remember when the gang told me about it."

Stephen looked around. "Where is Dad?"

"He's outside with Morgan. He had something important to talk to him about, and boss man is in the kitchen preparing some drinks. He told us to talk to you about what you wanted him to order in for dinner."

Stephen went pale. "W-What did Dad want to talk to Morgan about?" Stephen asked worriedly.

"Hey honey. What's wrong? You're white as a ghost."

"Oh, nothing. I guess it's because I haven't eaten much today, and not eating has that kind of effect on me. So what did Dad want to talk to Morgan about?"

"Well, then you should have a snack right away!"

"Not now, Penny! Please tell me about Dad and Morgan."

"I don't know. He just said it was something important."

Stephen handed baby Spencer to Garcia and hurried to the front door.

"Stephen! Please stay. You didn't mention what you want for dinner!"

"Chinese would be great! I need to talk to Dad and Morgan. See you in a few!"

"That kid!" Garcia said, but then she remembered what she now had in her arms; baby Spencer, who looked up at her, a little scared,. "Sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to scare you. But your big brother can really be so childish sometimes. Not caring about his health. Eating is very important you know."

oOo

Morgan shook his head and made an angry face. "His own mother? How could she? She should have protected him, not hurt him!"

"Yes. I can't believe it myself. If I knew she would be capable of those things, I wouldn't have let her alone with him, I would have made sure she wouldn't get to see him at all. I would have found another job and raised him by myself. I'll never forgive myself, ever."

"It wasn't your fault, Gideon. How could you have known?"

"Well I should. I was a profiler then too. Looks like I've never been a good profiler!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's harder for us to profile our families; we're too close to them to be able to do so."

"Maybe. I told you about it because you know in a way, what he's going through. And I want to ask you to help him as best as you can. I know it's much to ask of you."

"No not at all, Gideon. Of course I want to help him. I see him as a younger brother, as I do Spencer - even though I'm more protective of Spencer. Well Spencer has always had that effect on me. But that doesn't mean I don't care about Stephen."

Gideon smiled. "Thank you Morgan. Yeah, I know, Spencer always had that effect on me too. And that's why he's my son now."

"I'll talk to Stephen when I can tell the time is right."

"You told him?! How could you, Dad!" Stephen yelled and then ran away from the apartment complex.

"Stephen. Come back!" Gideon yelled, but he kept running and then Gideon ran after him followed by Morgan. They were able to catch up to him.

"Stephen, please listen."

"You shouldn't have told Morgan!"

"He told me because he thinks I can help you."

"How can you help me? You don't know how it is to be abused by your own mother, do you?"

"You're right. I don't know how it is to be abused by your own mother, but I know how it is to be abused by someone you looked up to and trusted. But he broke that trust."

Stephen looked shocked at Morgan. "You mean you've been abused as a child too? Not just physically but also se…" Stephen couldn't say the word out loud.

"Yes, Stephen. He sexually abused me too."

"H-He?"

"Yes, it was a man. He was my coach."

"So you really know?"

"Yes, I do. So whenever you need to talk, I'll be there for you. I promise."

Stephen nodded slowly. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure."

Gideon smiled and then said, "I'll let you two have some privacy. Take all the time you need. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks dad."

oOo

Garcia was able to get Spencer Jay to laugh and have a good time while being on her lap, but as soon as he noticed his dad coming back into the apartment he raised his small arms towards him and wanted to be picked up and Gideon complied. "Hey, Spencey. Have you been a good boy for Garcia?" Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Sure he has. He was an angel. Where are my lover boy and Stephen?"

"They are still outside. Stephen needed some more fresh air and Morgan stayed with him," Gideon said and looked for a few seconds at Hotch, who nodded.

"Okay. But if they don't get back in soon, I'll go get them - especially Stephen. He was white as a ghost before he went outside. He told me he hadn't eaten much."

"No Garcia. Just let them be. He'll come back in as soon as he is ready and then I'll make sure he get's something to eat. Is that a deal?"

Garcia reluctantly agreed.

"The food will be here any minute. I'll get some food ready for Spencer Jay if that is okay with you Gideon." Hotch said.

"Of course it is Aaron. Thank you."

Gideon made the best of it, and while Hotch prepared Spencer's food, he played with his baby boy. He threw him gently up in the air and Spencer Jay laughed whole-heartedly.

oOo

Just as Hotch had finished Spencer Jay's food, the Chinese food arrived and Morgan and Stephen came back.

"Perfect timing. Let's eat," Hotch said. They all took a seat at the dining table while Gideon placed Spencer Jay in his high chair beside himself. Spencer Jay wasn't happy at all when Gideon put a bib on him.

"Sorry, kiddo, but the bib stays on. No one will make fun of you because of it," Gideon said while looking firmly at the others.

"He's right, my little angel. We'll never make fun of it, and if someone here should they'll have to answer to me! And besides I'll need one too. I'm always a little messy when I eat Chinese," Garcia said while placing a napkin around her neck and smiling fondly at Spencer Jay. She then looked firmly at the other adults in a silent command to do the same. They all hurried to obey her unspoken orders. "Yeah, it's messy." The other adult said in unison and placed napkins around their necks, including Hotch and Gideon. No one dared to disobey Garcia.

Spencer Jay looked at every one of the adults, and smiled brightly while he clapped his small hands once again.

TBC

A/N: Well, readers it'll take some time before Gideon finds out about Stephen's other secret. I want Stephen to be allowed to just be Spencer's big brother for a while and for Spencer to have one. BTW someone mentioned awhile ago in there review that I didn't mention what Stephen did for the living, but I actually did. I can't remember in what chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

I'm not a Baby Part 12

By kalnaman

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here's finally part 12. I've finished this part a while ago and wanted to post it but wouldn't let me upload it and then I forgot all about posting it, sorry. Sadly I've got a major writers block to every stories I'm working on. I hope you can help me get my muse back, so if you find her please send her back to me. Hope you like. As always, a big thanks to VirginSerpent for beta.

A tiny hand reached for Hotch's Chinese food while he was occupied talking with JJ who sat next to him, but suddenly a big but gentle hand grabbed the tiny hand. "Sorry, baby. But Chinese is not good for your tummy."

Baby Spencer pouted while he looked up at his dad, who'd just kept him away from his favorite food. He pouted even more when said dad put a baby spoon with baby food into his mouth. He was about to spit it out.

"If you spit it out you won't get any ice cream for dessert." Some of the adults who witnessed it were about to laugh at the sight, but one firm look from Garcia, and they didn't dare to.

"You better not spit it out, bro. I remember when I was four; I didn't listen to our dad. I thought he didn't mean business. I ended up sitting at the table until I ate all the food that was on my plate, and I didn't get any dessert - only an early bedtime."

Spencer looked from his dad to his brother and back. He then reluctantly swallowed the food. Gideon ruffled the baby's hair. "Good boy. Now eat all up and you'll get dessert like the rest of us." But later he noticed that his oldest son hadn't eaten much. He was just picking at his food to make it look like he'd eaten more than he really had. Gideon looked firmly at him. "The same rule goes for you too, Stephen." Stephen looked innocently up at him. "Who? Me?"

"Yes you, Stephen. Eat up, or you won't get any dessert." The other adults laughed at the scene when they saw Stephen pouting and baby Spencer smiling brightly, like he was happy that he wasn't the only one to be treated like a baby.

Stephen looked unhappily at his baby brother. "It's not funny." He then turned his attention to his dad. "I'm not hungry."

"Last I heard was that you haven't eaten much all day. You're not leaving the table before you've eaten up and if you haven't finished before twenty minutes have passed, you won't get any dessert."

"That's okay. I can manage without dessert," Stephen said while thinking,' I can buy some on my way home'.

His father looked none too happy with him, "You're not leaving this table before you've eaten up. No way will I want to send you home with an empty stomach. And you can forget about buying dessert on your way home. And remember what you told your brother a few minutes ago, so you know I still mean business."

Stephen reluctantly started to eat for real but not without pouting. And exactly twenty minutes later his plate was empty. He made a face when his dad ruffled his hair and said, "Good boy."

When the last one, the youngest of them all, was finished with his dessert the boy was covered all over with ice cream. If you didn't know that this baby wasn't just a normal baby boy you would believe so. He was messy like any other baby - and a cute one at that.

His dad looked fondly at him with a smile. "You young man," he said while placing his index finger on the baby's nose and continued, "need a bath." The baby pouted and wildly shook his head no. "Sorry, baby. But it's nonnegotiable. The baby then slapped his hand hard on the table and continued shaking his head. Everyone laughed at the sight, including Garcia, but Gideon didn't, even though he wanted to. He needed to be the father here. So he firmly, but gently took the baby's hand, and looked firmly at him. "Enough, Spencer Jay. You're too young for me to put in time out, but not to restrict you from dessert for the rest of the week."

Baby Spencer's face changed from anger to sadness. He stopped what he was doing and started to sniff instead. Tears were threatening to appear in the young boy's eyes. If Gideon wasn't careful then soon the baby would wail loudly. So he hurried to get the boy out of his high chair and into his arms. He talked soothingly to the baby and the baby calmed down.

"I'm sorry baby, but you really do need a bath." Gideon looked into the baby's eyes, "what do you say to your big brother helping me bathe you?" The baby looked up brightly at him and nodded, though said big brother looked up, not so pleased. "What? Who? Me?"

Gideon gave his oldest a firm look that said without words, 'do not disappoint your little brother'. "Yes you, Stephen."

It wasn't that Stephen didn't want to help, but he was afraid that if he did, his little brother would start to remember what he had told him the last time he'd changed Spencer Jay in the bathroom. He was very embarrassed that he'd forced that burden upon his baby brother. He was lucky that it seemed that Spencer Jay had forgotten about it, and it would be a shame if he started to remember.

Stephen let out a sigh, and then looked first at his dad and then at his baby brother, "I'm sorry, but I better get on my way home. I have a ton of work screaming for my attention at home."

Spencer Jay started to tear up again and Gideon looked at his oldest, disappointed. "I had hoped you would stay overnight." Gideon looked from his son to Hotch, "I hope it's okay for Stephen to stay overnight?"

Hotch nodded and said, "of course it is." Hotch turned his attention to Stephen, "You're always welcome in my home, Stephen."

Stephen smiled, "Thanks, uncle Hotch, but I really need to get home."

"You're a web designer - all you just need is a computer and an internet connection and we've got that here too, and I'm sure Garcia wants to help you out with a computer. Isn't that right, Garcia?"

Garcia smiled brightly, "of course daddy-man."

Stephen turned his attention to Garcia, "thank you, Penny. But I have some materials at home that I need for my work. And I have a meeting tomorrow morning with one of my clients and he prefers a personal face to face meeting," Stephen lied.

Garcia nodded sadly, "okay, but you better come back to visit and very soon. Your baby brother needs you, you know," she said firmly. Stephen raised his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay I promise."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. And you better. Or I promise you, I will hunt you down and drag you here by your ears."

Gideon let out a disappointed sigh, "okay, but I want you to stay here at least until Spencer Jay has been tucked in for the night."

Stephen nodded. He could do that since it was close to his baby brother's bedtime anyway. And he felt great at the moment, so he was sure he wouldn't have one of his episodes any time soon. He just needed to make sure to not get tired. Even though he didn't look forward to his long trip home on a train. His fear was that he would become very tired before he reached home and then have one of his full blown episodes and if so, he knew that what he'd worked so hard for would be ruined and he would lose his freedom and independency. Be forced to live with his dad like a little kid again. He loved his dad, but he also loved to be an adult and to have the freedom to make his own choices. He just wanted to be normal. Why were bad things always happening to him? He wondered.

oOo

In the bathroom Gideon asked his son if he wanted to undress his baby brother after he'd gotten the baby bathtub ready. Stephen declined and said, "Maybe next time."

Gideon just nodded and started to undress his baby son. Baby Spencer rubbed his sleepy eyes with his left hand while he was sucking on his pacifier and his right thumb. Gideon smiled at the sight; he thought it looked cute and funny. And he was amazed that baby Spencer Jay reminded him so much of Stephen when he was a baby, even though they weren't related by blood. For some reason a pacifier hadn't been enough for Stephen either when he was a baby. Gideon thought it was a good thing that they had so much in common, then it would be easier to make strangers believe that Spencer Jay really was related to them by blood.

Gideon gently put baby Spencer in the bathtub and made sure to hold him securely. Baby Spencer was frantically moving his arms and legs, and water was splashing everywhere and the baby laughed loudly all the way. "You like that, huh?" Gideon asked happily.

After the bath Stephen had a towel ready and helped his dad to dry the baby. Gideon dressed Spencer Jay in his Winnie the Pooh jumpsuit. They were greeted in the living room by Hotch who handed Gideon a baby bottle.

It didn't take long before Spencer was sound asleep in his daddy's arms. After Gideon tucked him in, Stephen went on his way home. But he had to promise his dad that he would come back soon before he let him go.

oOo

As soon as Stephen was alone outside his cell phone rang. "Stephen Gideon here… Dr. Hanson?... Why are you calling?... no, sorry, my dad isn't here right now… No, I'm not home alone; my dad doesn't allow me to be as you recommended… Yes, everything is going great with me and my dad… No, there weren't any problems with him becoming my guardian, and he promised never to send me off to an institution… He's found a new doctor for me here in Quantico and he's hopeful that he can help me. So no worries… No! No need for you to meet my new doctor… Don't worry about me, I'm okay. Yes, thank you. Bye Dr. Hanson." Stephen was amazed at his own lying skills, but still he was sad that he was forced to lie, especially to his dad. He panicked when he suddenly felt a hand on his right shoulder, and he paled when he saw the one to whom the hand belonged. Had he just been busted?

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

I am not a baby Part 13

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you so much to those who've given me reviews. Sorry you had to wait so long for an update. My friend and I have posted a Criminal Minds and Stargate SG-1 story you can find it here; .net/s/5850462/1/A_Special_Friend We hope you like. Thank you VirginSerpent for beta.

Stephen panicked. How much had he heard of the conversation? He started to breathe heavily. If he'd had asthma, people would think he was having an asthma attack.

"Hey kid, slow down. No need to panic."

"S-sorry, M-Morgan. I-I did-t h-hear you… c-coming."

Stephen smiled, "Derek… s-so w-what did you want?!"

Derek lifted his arms in surrender, "Hey, don't bite my head off. I just wanted to tell you that you can call me anytime, whenever you need someone to talk to. And whatever you tell me will be between us. So what's got you so worked up? Did you get any bad news on the phone?"

Stephen hurried to calm down and he was relieved that it seemed Derek hadn't heard his phone conversation. "O… uhmm… no you just shocked me. I didn't see you coming. And the phone call had something to do with my meeting tomorrow."

"Are you sure that there isn't something up, man? Maybe you should accept your dad's and Hotch's invitation to stay. You could have the meeting through a webcam."

"He's oldfashioned, he needs to have a meeting face to face." Stephen looked at his watch. "I need to hurry, before I miss my train."

"Train? Didn't you come in your car?"

"No… my car broke… so I had to take the train."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Stephen just shrugged. "It's okay. Then at least I'll be able to sleep a little."

"Okay, man. But please come back soon. Your brother… and dad need you."

Stephen smiled. "I will. I promise."

oOo

When Morgan came back to the apartment the girls were getting ready to head home. They said their goodbyes and they all left, including Morgan.

Hotch and Gideon took a seat on the sofa while enjoying a cup of coffee. They discussed their new life with baby Spencer. They both went early to bed, as they knew they would need to get up early in the morning because baby Spencer probably would wake up early for his morning bottle.

oOo

Gideon was woken up earlier than he had thought; it was just over three in the morning. Spencer was wailing loudly. He went to the crib and picked the baby up in his arms. He checked the baby's diaper and it was dry and clean, but still Spencer wouldn't stop crying. He walked around the room while rocking the baby and sang a lullaby. Hotch went inside and handed him a bottle. "Thank you, Aaron." He sat down on the bed, resting his upper body on the headboard. Spencer suckled greedily. Hocth silently left the bedroom and went back to bed.

Gideon had a hard time keeping his eyes open. When Spencer was done with his bottle, Gideon was too sleepy to tuck Spencer back into his crib, so he lay down and pulled some pillows against the side of the baby where it wasn't protected by his body, so he wouldn't fall down and get hurt. It didn't take long before Gideon fell asleep with baby Spencer protectively in his arms. Baby Spencer had his thumb in his mouth and had a contented smile on his face. It looked like he enjoyed being in his dad's arms.

oOo

Weeks later Hotch, Gideon and baby Spencer were able to move into the new house. Gideon just wished that Stephen would move in with them too. He rang almost every day to hear how his baby brother was doing. And every time Gideon tried to convince him to move to Quantico, and every time he declined.

In the past weeks they hadn't been able to find a way to turn Spencer back into an adult and they knew that they would soon need another backup story as to why adult Spencer was missing. They were starting to make arrangements for the new cover up story with Spencer sadly suffering from schizophrenia and having been committed to a mental health facility in another name. Gideon hated the idea, but sadly it needed to be done. The most important thing was that his closest friends knew it wasn't true, but still.

Today they were going to visit a daycare, because Gideon was planning to have baby Spencer part time there. To learn social skills which he'd lacked the first time around as a child.

oOo

Hotch went with them to the daycare, as he'd have an important role too in baby Spencer's upbringing. The daycare mom looked surprised when she saw two men coming in with a baby instead of a man and a woman. She went to greet them. "Good morning, I'm Miss Marble. Agent Gideon I presume?" Gideon smiled and nodded and shook her hand. "Yes, I am and this is my son, Spencer Jay." She smiled fondly at the baby. She then looked questioningly over at Hotch. He offered her his hand, "I'm Agent Hotchner. Agent Gideon is my friend and my former Boss. I'm just here to support him."

"So, you're not lovers?" She asked bluntly.

Hotch shook his head. "No, miss. We're just very good friends living together. In separate rooms, though."

"Okay, but if you are lovers, don't worry you can admit it. We won't deny Spencer Jay. He will still be welcome in our daycare."

"I can assure you we are not lovers," Gideon said. Miss Marble just nodded and showed them to the office.

They agreed to have Spencer Jay visiting the daycare for an hour or two the next day.

oOo

Back home Spencer was trying to tell Gideon something and he didn't look happy at all. "What is it Spencer Jay?"

"N' d'care."

"No daycare?" Spencer nodded to the answer his dad gave him. "I'm sorry, Spencer Jay, but you need to learn some social skills. It's very important. You'll only be there part time, mostly.

Spencer started to sniff and then suddenly he started to wail loudly. "I'm sorry, Spencey. But you need it." Once again Hotch was there and handed Gideon a bottle. He wondered what he'd do when Hotch was at work or in the field. Spencer fell asleep before he finished his bottle. Gideon tucked him gently into his crib.

When he got to the living room the door bell rang. He was full of joy when he saw who it was at the door. "Stephen!" He pulled his son inside and into his embrace. "I'm so happy you're finally back!"

"Me too dad, me too"

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

I'm not a Baby! Part 14

By Kalnaman

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I hope it was worth it. Hope you like it.

Stephen was almost dragged to the sofa and pushed down. "Stay, I'll make some coffee for us and some snacks."

"No coffee for me, Dad. And I'm not hungry."

"Okay, no coffee for you, but you are going to eat a snack," Gideon said in no-nonsense tone.

"But…"

"No buts. And after the snack I'm going to show you this house and your room," Gideon said and then left to the kitchen.

Stephen let out a sigh; he felt like a kid every time he was with his dad. He was happy his dad didn't know about his problems or he would treat him even more as a child. Stephen stared into thin air and he didn't notice Hotch entering the living room. "Welcome back Stephen." When Hotch looked closely he could see that Stephen looked worried. "What's wrong, Stephen?" Hotch asked worriedly. Stephen just kept staring. "Stephen." Nothing. "Stephen." Nothing. Hotch went over to Stephen and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Stephen?" Stephen looked startled up at Hotch. "W-What?"

"Sorry, Stephen. I didn't mean to scare you. I was worried about you…"

Stephen was starting to get worried himself. Why was Hotch worried about him? Did he know something? "W-what do you mean? Why are you worried?"

"You were just staring and it took a few minutes before I could get any contact with you. What's wrong Stephen? Are you doing okay?"

Stephen sat up straighter and gave his uncle a bright smile. He hoped that he could fool his 'uncle', the profiler. "I'm fine uncle Hotch. I was just thinking about a project I'm working on and besides, I just had a long trip here, so I'm a little tired. And I got up early to be able to arrive here early."

"Are you going to stay over for a few days?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"You bet he is!" Gideon said from behind them. "I want him to bring Spencer Jay to daycare with me tomorrow. The staff there needs to get to know him so that when Stephen one day has to pick him up there, he won't get into trouble with them."

"No. Sorry, Dad. But I can't stay. I have an important project going on."

Gideon looked not so pleased over at his son. He then walked to him and handed him a snack and a soda. "Eat. After your nap we're going to talk about this."

"Nap?"

"Yes nap. I heard what you told your 'uncle' and I can see you're tired. After the long trip you just had I want you to rest. And when both my boys have had their naps we're going to the park for a picnic."

"I can't believe you're going to make me take a nap again! I'm not a baby! You keep forgetting that! Spencer is, but I am not!" Stephen said while standing up and about to leave the house.

Gideon hurried to stop his son from leaving. "I'm sorry. You just got here, please don't leave. "

"Then don't baby me."

"I'll try. It's hard, because even though Spencer is the youngest, you will always be my baby as Spencer is."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "So you promise not to make me take a nap?"

"Only if I can see you don't need it." When he could see his son was about to argue again, he said, "Come on son. It's because I care about you. I want to make sure you are okay. And your brother will need you well rested. Because he can be a handful."

"Okay. But you need to understand; I need to go back home today as I really have an important project going on and I need to be home for that. I'm sorry. I really do wish I could stay over, but I can't."

Gideon nodded sadly. "I hope you'll be able to bring your work here to Quantico, so you can be with your family. Your brother needs you… I need you."

Stephen's eyes threatened to water, but he needed to be strong. One slip would ruin everything for him. "Uhm… where's the bathroom?"

Gideon showed him the bathroom. Once inside Stephen hurried to lock the door and pull out a medicine bottle and took a pill and swallowed it dry. He needed to get his emotions in check or he would risk losing it and blow his cover and he wasn't ready for that and he knew he would never be. He was scared to finally lose it completely and lose everything he'd been working hard for to keep and have under control.

oOo

Back in the living room, Stephen was guided back to the couch where his snack was waiting for him and he reluctantly ate it. After the snack Hotch and Gideon showed him around the house and the garden. He looked surprised at the playground which was already built. "You should have seen Garcia and Morgan in action and Emily and JJ helped them. Garcia had the playground all planned and she was the master planner in the project."

oOo

They were sitting talking in the living room when they could hear the baby monitor stir. "Can I go get Spencer?" Stephen asked.

"Sure, but make sure to check if he needs to be changed. And make sure to put on some sunscreen as we're going to the park and I don't want him to get sunburn. You'd better put on some too." Stephen rolled his eyes at the mother-hen his dad had become. He didn't intend to put some on himself, but he would ut some on Spencer though.

"The sunscreen is on the top self."

Stephen nodded and went to the nursery. Spencer smiled brightly when he saw who came to pick him up. "Hi there, bro. You happy to see me, are ya? Well, I'm happy to see you too. I've missed my baby brother." Stephen laughed when he saw the face Spencer gave him. "Oh, you don't like me to call you my baby brother, do you?" Spencer shook his head. "Well kid, adult or not you'll always be my baby brother, nothing will change." And baby Spencer pouted.

Stephen pulled the rails down and picked his brother up; he went to the changing table and changed his wet diaper and made sure to cover Spencer safely with sun protection on his arms, legs, face and neck, even though Spencer wasn't happy about it one bit. He then went back to the living room with the baby in his arms.

Gideon handed him a bottle for him to feed to Spencer Jay. Stephen sat at the couch and started to feed him.

"When Spencer has finished his bottle, we're going for a walk to the park," Gideon said.

"Sounds cool," Stephen answered.

oOo

Gideon tucked Spencer Jay safely into the baby carriage and then they all went to the park.

They had a great time at the park; the sun was shining brightly. Spencer Jay was lying on a soft blanket in the middle of them all and was the center of attention - female strangers who went by aw'd and cooed when they noticed baby Spencer, though he didn't notice as he was busy playing with his naked toes. He had one of the big toes in his mouth, while he still had his pacifier in his mouth too.

"That is so gross bro. And I can't believe the chicks think it's cute," Stephen said while frowning.

Gideon laughed, "Well, sorry to tell you Stephen, but you did the same when you were this small."

Stephen made a face, "Eww. Thanks, Dad, for putting that image in my head." He said, not so happy.

Gideon laughed not only at that, but also at the fact that the so called 'chicks', as his son had just referred to the females, were also looking in awe at his oldest son, but Stephen was too busy thinking Spencer's newfound fixation was disgusting.

Sadly the day ended way too early and they had to leave and Stephen needed to get back home.

oOo

"Next time you come back I expect you to stay a few days," Gideon said firmly.

Stephen looked sadly at his dad. He really hoped he would be able to stay for a few days and spend more time with his family, but he couldn't risk it. "We'll see," he just answered. He hugged his dad. He then went to his 'uncle' and hugged him. "Bye, uncle Hotch. Take good care of my dad and baby brother for me."

Hotch hugged him back, "I promise, but I agree with your dad. Next time you should stay over for a few days."

Stephen just let out a sigh. He then went to Spencer Jay who was lying in his playpen. He picked him up and gave him a hug. Baby Spencer was sniffling. "Sorry bro. I need to go, but I will be back; I promise." He then handed the baby to his dad and he hurried out of the house and far away. When he was out of sight, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hi Morgan, it's me Stephen. Do you have time to meet me? Are you home?" "Good… Can I come visit? Thanks Morgan. I just need to talk. About… you know… ok thanks, see you soon."

oOo

It did Stephen good to talk to Morgan about what he'd been through as a child with his mother. Morgan promised him when he left that he wouldn't tell anybody that he was at his place before he went home. Stephen was happy that whatever he'd tell Morgan, he would keep it between them.

oOo

The next day baby Spencer wasn't a happy camper at all, as it was Spencer Jay's first day at the daycare, where he'd be for an hour or two to start to get used to it. He showed his unhappiness by wailing while Gideon buckled him safely into a booster seat for infants. "I'm sorry Spencer, but you'll need to attend the daycare. I know you're a genius, but geniuses especially need to learn social skills and I want you to have the chance to learn it this time." With that Gideon carried the booster seat to Hotch's car and buckled the seat into the car while Hotch went to the driver's seat. When that was done Gideon went to the passenger seat and they drove off all the while Spencer was still crying. But before they arrived at their destination, he'd tired himself out and only hiccups could be heard. Gideon went out of the car and opened the door to Spencer's seat and handed the baby his pacifier, which he'd spit out while he'd been crying. He started to suck heavily on it and then put his thumb in beside it. Hotch took out the baby carriage from the trunk. Gideon unbuckled the booster seat and carried the seat with the baby in it, as well as the diaper bag to the entrance to the daycare. They were greeted by Miss Marble. "Good morning." She cooed at Spencer Jay while Gideon was taking him out of the booster seat and into his protecting arms. Spencer Jay hid his face in Gideon's shoulder. Hotch gave Miss Marble instructions on who was allowed to pick up Spencer when they couldn't, and of the baby's routine. Spencer Jay started to cry again when Gideon was forced to place him in Miss Marble's arms. It was hard on both Gideon and Hotch to leave him at the daycare, especially when they could hear Spencer's wails.

oOo

When an hour had gone by neither Hotch nor Gideon could take it any longer; it had been hard on them thinking of leaving Spencer behind in the daycare, which they knew he wasn't happy about. It took a lot of willpower for them not to call the daycare every two minutes to check if he was okay. They hurried to pick up Spencer. They were happy when Miss Marble told them that Spencer Jay had stopped crying a few minutes after they had left.

oOo

Everyday Spencer Jay was there a little longer than the day before, though he didn't stay there longer than five hours. Though Spencer still wasn't happy to be there, he didn't cry every time they brought him there.

oOo

It was now Friday afternoon, and just as Gideon was about to pick up his son from daycare his cell phone rang. "Agent Gideon here."

"Agent Gideon, this is Dr. Jameson. Are you the father of Stephen Gideon?"

"Yes, I am. What happened to my son?" Gideon asked worriedly.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

I am not a Baby Part 15

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and this chapter is now beta'd by Acai. She was so nice to do this for me. My and beta Cat87 is busy with her studies, I didn't want to oppose her with it and besides she has our story Bad Boys vol. 3 to beta and post which is very long.

I hope you can cheer me up a bit with reviews as it's not going good with my dad. So please be nice no flames.

Now to the story.

Gideon was so worried about his oldest, not only that but also confused. He thought it was strange that the doctor didn't want to tell him what was wrong with his son. And that he advised him to bring a lawyer with him as he had been forced to call the social services, but he wouldn't mention why. He thought he should know why.

Gideon hung up the phone as soon as he'd finished talking with the doctor. Gideon felt like whatever had happened to his son, that the doctor blamed him for it, but he couldn't in his wildest dreams know what the hell had happened and why it would be his fault. The last time he'd seen Stephen, he seemed happy and healthy. Gideon then hurried to call Hotch. "Hotch, please tell me you're not busy with a case?"

"What's wrong, Jason. You sound so distraught… please don't tell me something happened to Spencer Jay?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"No not with Spencer Jay… but sadly something happened to Stephen."

"…" As Hotch didn't answer, Gideon said, "Hotch? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. What happened to Stephen? Not something bad I hope."

"The thing is I don't know. The doctor wouldn't tell me over the phone." Gideon said and then told him what the doctor had told him and how he'd treated him over the phone.

"Did you notice anything wrong with Stephen, last time he visited us? Did I treat him wrong?"

"No Jason, you did nothing wrong. You treated him like a caring father should. And no I didn't notice anything off, only that he lately has been using the public transportation instead of his own car. But I thought it was because he'd then be able to relax more while traveling."

"Yeah me too." Gideon let out a sigh.

"I'll go with you, Jason and be your lawyer if you want."

"Of course. Thank you, Aaron. I need to find a babysitter for Spencer Jay. I was about to pick him up from daycare."

"I'll ask Garcia and Morgan if they want to babysit him for a few days. I have a feeling they would love to. Nothing much is going on here anyway. I'll give them the rest of the day off, so they can pick him up now. Meet you at our house."

"Thanks, Aaron." Gideon hung up and started to pack. It saddened him that he wasn't able to see Spencer Jay before they had to go, but hopefully they would be able to get back soon and with Stephen.

Few minutes later Garcia was on his phone. "Ahh Daddy-man, I'm so sorry to hear about Stephen. Morgan and I are on our way to pick up your little angel."

"Thank you Garcia. Please give him a big hug from me and tell him I miss him already."

"Will do."

"And Garcia. Do you mind setting up Stephen's room at our house? With internet and a computer and all that he needs to be able to work? No matter what it cost. I want him to get the best of the best. I'll give you the money through PayPal."

"Sure thing, Daddy-man. I'll make sure he gets the best, don't worry. And Morgan and I will take good care of your angel."

oOo

As soon as Hotch had arrived at the house they hurried on their way to the hospital where Dr. Jameson was waiting for them.

As soon as they were at the hospital after a long and painful ride, after worrying what could be wrong with Stephen. Gideon demanded to see his son, but they refused to let him. They kept telling him that they needed the okay from the social services.

"What the hell does Social Services have anything to say about who my son is allowed to see? He's an adult for crying out loud!"

"Please Agent Gideon calm down or I'll be forced to call Security."

Gideon was about to argue some more, but he was interrupted by a voice. "Agent Gideon?"

Gideon turned around and saw a man about his age in a white coat. "Yes, that's me." The man gave him his hand. "I'm Dr. Jameson. We talked on the phone." Gideon had a feeling that the doctor only gave him his hand to be polite, but the looks he gave him was something else. He looked at him like he'd judged Gideon of a horrible crime, but Gideon couldn't guess for the life of him about what. "What is wrong with my son? Why am I not allowed to see him?"

The doctor looked around and then turned his attention back to Gideon. "Please, not here. Please follow me to my office."

Gideon nodded and then introduced the doctor to Hotch. "This is Agent Hotchner my legal aid and colleague."

The doctor nodded and shook Hotch's hands, more politely then he did with Gideon. "Follow me please. I'll contact Social Services now that you're here. They want to talk to you."

Gideon looked confused at the doctor. "You better explain to me why you needed to call Social Services."

"Please, be patient. " The doctor said with an irritation in his voice.

oOo

When Garcia and Morgan arrived at the daycare, Spencer Jay was spoon fed with mashed bananas. His hair and face was a mess with the food. He smiled brightly when he noticed his friends. He raised his arms toward them while he yelled. "Gaceee! Marga!"

Garcia snickered at the way Spencer was pronouncing Morgan's name and even more when she noticed Morgan's reaction to it.

Morgan ruffled Spencer's hair while at the spot where there weren't messed with banana. "Hey baby boy. Can you say Morgan? M-o-r-g-a-n? You're a genius you should be able to say it right. Come on say Morgan." Morgan said while he was bent down and was face to face with baby genius.

The baby looked like he was thinking about it and then said. "M… Marga!" The baby said and smiled brightly with a glimmer in his eyes for a second there. And he clapped Morgan's face with his sticky hands. Garcia and the caretaker that had spoon-fed Spencer had a hard time trying to hide their giggles.

Morgan looked from the baby to Garcia. "Not funny." He then stood up and got a napkin to get the sticky stuff off his face. "No dessert after dinner for you, young man." Morgan said as firmly as he could, but he wasn't very good at it, especially not when he saw the teary face of his young friend. Morgan then took Spencer out of the booster seat and into his embrace. "Hey there bro. Shh, shh. It's okay. I was only joking."

Morgan couldn't see the baby smiling smugly behind his back, though Garcia could see it just fine, and started to laugh. Morgan turned around and looked firmly at Garcia. "What's so funny about me comforting Spencer Jay?"

"O.. ha.. umm. Haha.. not…haha..-thing." Garcia said between laughs and then turned serious, "Let me take him. I'll go clean him up," She said while taking Spencer from Morgan's arms and then turned her attention to the caretaker. "If it's okay with you?"

The caretaker Rudy nodded. "Of course, Agent Gideon said you'd come and pick the boy up." She then showed Garcia where she could change and clean the boy up.

oOo

While Garcia was alone with Spencer Jay, she laid him on the changing table. "You're so sneaky my precious baby genius. " The baby looked confused up at her while sucking his thumb. He looked like a little innocent angel.

"Don't look so innocently at me, when I know you're not that innocent as you look. How you pulled Morgan's little finger was really impressive."

The baby looked up her that said, 'what? Who? Me?'

"Yes you, Spencer Jay Gideon." Garcia said while she started to wash Spencer's face which only resulted in Spencer crying. She hurried to finish that task and then started to wash the boy's hands. The boy calmed down and hurried to get his thumb back into his mouth after Garcia had freed his thumb sucking hand after she'd cleaned it. She then started to loosen the jump suit so she could change him.

oOo

Garcia came back with a clean baby on her arms. "We're ready to go. As it's such a beautiful day what about taking a trip to the park?"

"Fine by me." Morgan said.

Luckily they'd picked up the baby carriage before they went to get Spencer. The baby wasn't so happy when he was placed in it. Garcia put some pillows behind Spencer's back so he was sitting up. She handed him a baby bottle with apple juice and he started to drink while forgetting all about being upset.

They walked around the park. Garcia was pushing the baby carriage while Morgan wrapped and arm around her shoulder. Strangers would think they were a married couple having a trip in the park with their baby son.

TBC

A/N: I'll try my best to finish this story soon, but what is going on with my dad at the moment I can't promise you that I'll be able to :, (


	17. Chapter 16

I'm not a baby Part 16

By Kalnaman

A/N: Here's part 16. I'll do my best and write part 17 as soon as possible so you won't have to wait long for an update. And here in part 16 you'll finally get some answers you've been waiting for. And thank you all who has reviewed and put it on story alert and favorite story list. A big thanks to Acai for beta'ing this and so fast.

Spencer Jay was looking curiously out at the lake while he was sitting in the baby carriage. He was sucking his big toe of his left foot.

"Ahh I agree with Stephen that is so gross Spencer Jay." Morgan said while he pulled the big toe out of the baby's mouth and put a pacifier in the mouth instead. Spencer pouted. When Morgan turned his back away from the baby, Spencer put his toe back in his mouth beside his pacifier and suckled happily. Garcia looked fondly at him, and hurried to get her cell phone out her handbag and took a picture.

Morgan turned around when he could hear the picture being taken. When he noticed what Garcia took a picture of he shook his head. "I'm so going to tease you with this, little bro, when you turn big again."

Spencer Jay just ignored him and kept happily sucking his pacifier and big toe.

oOo

In Dr. Jameson's office they all took a seat.

Gideon looked pleadingly from the doctor to the social worker. "Would you please tell me what is wrong with my son?"

The social worker answered Gideon. "We are going to sue you for neglect of your son Stephen Gideon…"

"What?" Gideon asked shocked.

"How can you? Stephen is an adult and last time I saw him, he was fine."

"You know as much as we do that your son Stephen is not fine and that he needs supervision 24/7…"

"What? I don't know such thing. Why would he need that?"

The social worker and Dr. Jameson looked confused at Gideon. Dr. Jameson then looked through Stephen's medical file. "It says here that you became Stephen's guardian about a year ago after his accident…"

Both Gideon and Hotch looked speechless at the doctor. When Gideon got his composure back he looked worriedly from Hotch to the doctor. "He had an accident a year ago?"

The doctor nodded confused. "Yes."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"It says here in Stephen's medical file that you became his guardian and took him home with you when he was okay enough to be released."

Gideon shook his head. "No I wasn't informed. I never knew about his accident." Gideon said and let out a frustrated sigh and then rubbed his face with his hands. He then looked back at the doctor. "He needs a guardian?"

"Yes. He suffered from brain damage after his car accident."

Gideon couldn't believe what he just heard. He let out another frustrated sigh. "I honestly didn't know. And I didn't become his guardian. I don't know who pretended to be me." He said and shook his head.

"I'll call Garcia when we're finished here. Maybe she can find out who did." Hotch said.

Gideon looked thankfully at Hotch and then turned his attention back to the doctor. "Why is he in the hospital now?"

"Because of the trauma of his frontal lobe he's suffering from episodes that disable him to take care of himself…"

"What kind of episodes?"

"Depression, changes in his personality and mood swings."

"What kind of changes, and how did that cause him ending him up here today?" Gideon asked still in shock.

"When he's having these episodes he can't tell right from wrong…"

Gideon looked terrified at that statement. In his line of work before his retirement he'd seen what a person could do when they'd lost that sense.

As the doctor noticed the fear in Gideon's expression he said. "Don't worry. Until now he hasn't shown signs of being violent, but he can't see things that are dangerous, and that make him a danger to himself. He's been admitted for overdose of sleeping pills, Agent Gideon."

Gideon gulped. "Overdose, Y-You mean he tried to kill himself?"

The doctor shook his head. "No we don't believe so. The neighbors heard a commotion from his apartment. It was so bad they called the police. When they arrived, the apartment was a mess. There was no suicide note. We have a theory that your son took pills to calm himself, but in his state he didn't know how many were enough."

"How couldn't he know? He works with computers. He isn't dumb. He…"

"Agent Gideon, when he's in this state he's more like a child than an adult. As you know children don't know that a handful of sleeping pills can be fatal."

"Stephen isn't a child… Every time I've been with him over the year he's never acted like a child. He…" Gideon said frustrated. Hotch lay a comforting hand on Gideon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but he does suffer from those kinds of episodes. It looks like he's been able to keep them away from you."

oOo

Garcia placed a blanket on the grass at the lake. She then picked Spencer up and placed him on the blanket and handed him some toys. She then sat beside him and Morgan sat at his other side and lay down and enjoyed the quite time at the lake with his little bro and his favorite girl. After Spencer had played with his toys for a few minutes he lay down on Morgan's chest and looked mischievously at Morgan. Morgan took Spencer in his hands and made flying sounds while he was holding Spencer up in the air and pushed him from side to side, like Spencer was flying. Spencer giggled loudly.

Garcia looked at them fondly. "Aww. So cute." She then grabbed her phone and set in on recording and recorded her favorite two boys. She planned to make a baby book and virtual baby book as she had a feeling Spencer didn't have anyone from his first childhood.

Morgan then threw Spencer up in the air and grabbed him again and Spencer was laughing happily. Spencer pouted when Morgan laid him back on his chest. "Oop! Ooop!" Spencer said firmly.

"Sorry, baby boy. My arms are tired. Later I promise."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. He then lay his head on Morgan's chest and put his thumb into his mouth and started suckling. A few minutes later his eyes started to droop and then he was sound asleep. And not before long Morgan was sound asleep too.

Garcia giggled once again and took out her camera and took a picture and sent it to Prentiss and JJ. She hurried to put the phone on mute as not to wake up the boys when she got a call or a text message. And it didn't take long before Prentiss and JJ answered the MMS they'd received, that said; Aww cute and yay something to bribe Morgan with.

oOo

Half an hour later, Morgan woke up from the sound of his own snoring. At first he didn't know where he was, and then remembered they were in the park. He felt a pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw baby Spencer sound asleep on his chest. He smiled fondly at his little bro. He then looked to his side and noticed Garcia sitting and smiling at him. "Hi, sleepy-head." She said and then giggled.

Morgan looked confused at her. "Sleepy-head?" He checked his watch and noticed that he was missing half an hour. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes. It's a wonder why Spencer Jay didn't wake up from your snoring." She laughed.

"I don't snore." Morgan denied.

"O you so do."

Morgan was about to argue once again, but was interrupted by the baby in his arms. Spencer Jay rubbed off the residue of sleepiness in his eyes. "Hey sleepy-head. Or should I say snoring head?"

Spencer Jay made a face.

Garcia took Spencer from Morgan's arms and got him on her lap. "It wasn't you, Baby genius who snored. It was chocolate man over there," Garcia said while she pointed at Morgan, "who snored loudly."

The baby laughed loudly.

"I did not!" Morgan said pouting.

"You did and we're two against one. So suck it up, Chocolate man." Garcia said jokingly. And Spencer Jay kept laughing loudly.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

I am not a Baby Part 17

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. And a special thanks to Acai for betaing for me, you're a pal.

Now to the story;

After they had fed the ducks Garcia said. "We better get going. I promised Gideon I would set up Stephen's room with computer and internet."

Morgan nodded. And Spencer looked thoughtful. "D'dy?" He said like he first now remembered about Gideon.

Garcia hugged Spencer. "It's okay baby genius. Your daddy went to get Stephen. They'll both be here as soon as they can. Morgan and I will take care of you until then." Spencer gave her a sad face, like a child who was missing its parent. Garcia hugged him tighter. "Your daddy will be home soon, sweetie. And you're going to be safe with chocolate-man and I."And then she whispered something in the baby's ear that made the baby boy giggle.

Morgan looked suspicious at the two. "What are you two up to?"

Garcia and baby Spencer looked secretively at him. "It's our little secret." Garcia answered.

Morgan frowned, "Should I be worried?"

Garcia smiled mischievously. "Wait and find out my chocolate-man."

oOo

Gideon had a hard time digesting what he'd been informed about his oldest son. How could this have happened without him knowing? He wondered. He then asked the doctor about the date of his son's accident. The doctor answered him and Gideon thought back to the time.

"That was before Stephen and I reconnected, before Spencer… my surrogate son got us back together again. At that time Stephen was very angry with me, and didn't want anything to do with me. It's probably why he didn't want you to contact me then." Gideon thought out loud.

Dr. Jameson looked closely through Stephen's file. "In this file it says that you were contacted as his next of kin." The doctor said while looking in the file and then turned his attention to Gideon. "How can you explain that?"

Gideon shook his head frustrated, "I honestly don't know. One thing I do know is that I wasn't the one who got informed about his accident. If I had I would have come to him in a flash, and made sure he was under supervision 24/7."

"I'll see into it to who was posing as Agent Gideon." Hotch said firmly.

The doctor and social worker accepted that with a nod.

"I want to see my son now." Gideon said in tones that brook no argument.

Dr. Jameson looked over at the social worker who nodded. Dr. Jameson then turned his attention back to Gideon. "Okay. But I need to warn you. He isn't in the stable state you saw him in the last time. Because of the overdose he's very unstable at the moment. And because he hasn't taking his antidepressant regularly he's depressed."

Gideon nodded sadly. "I can handle it. I want him to know that I am here for him this time."

"Okay I'll bring you to him."

While Gideon and the doctor went to see Stephen, Hotch and the social worker stayed in the office. Hotch talked with the social worker about the legal stuff so that Gideon would be able to take Stephen home with them as soon as he would be released from the hospital.

oOo

It was a very bored baby Spencer who was sitting in a baby seat in a cart. They'd been in the computer store for a quite some time. When it was enough for the baby boy he started to whimper. Morgan took him out of the baby seat and into his embrace. "Shh, shh. I know. I hate shopping too. Think positive. It could have been worse; we're luckily not in a store shopping for clothes."

"Not yet." Came from Garcia.

"Awww come on baby girl. You can't mean that. Can't that wait? Baby boy and I are bored you know? And we'll get even more bored if we have to go clothes shopping. Haven't you enough clothes?"

"I have. But my baby genius hasn't. Babies can't get enough clothes." She said when she could see that Morgan was about to argue. Baby Spencer started to pout and whimper again. Morgan held Spencer closer to his chest and rocked him. "Shh, shh. I know, I know. I feel for you, kid."

oOo

Spencer Jay looked with pleading eyes at Morgan when Garcia after twenty times had put some baby clothes in front of him. "Aww this is so cute." Garcia said happily.

Morgan ruffled lightly Spencer's hair. "Sorry, Kid. I wish I could help you. You know women and clothes, us men have no power here."

When Garcia was satisfied they went to the toy store. At first Spencer wasn't quite happy, but after a while he was a happy baby boy. As his childlike instinct started to kick in, he fell in love with a brown teddy bear. Garcia handed him the teddy bear. "What are you going to call your new friend?"

Spencer bit his lip while he thought. After awhile he smiled brightly. He tried hard to tell her what he wanted to call it but got frustrated when he couldn't get the name out right. "M…mm Sa'n…"

Garcia wondered what Spencer wanted to say. She thought back to when Spencer was an adult, and told stories about him and his mother, and what he enjoyed his mother reading to him. Then a light hit her. "Mr. Sagan?"

The baby boy giggled happily.

Garcia shook the teddy's hand. "Welcome to our family, Mr. Sagan." Spencer kept giggling and Morgan just rolled his eyes.

When they got to Gideon and Hotch's house it was a very tired and cranky little boy Morgan and Garcia had on their hands. Garcia hurried to get a bottle ready while Morgan went to the nursery to change Spencer. When Morgan came back into the living room Garcia handed him the bottle. Morgan took a seat in the rocking chair with Spencer in his arms. He offered the baby the bottle and it started to suckle greedily. Morgan started rocking. Garcia took once again a picture and smiled fondly at the sight of the two boys. She wished she could stay watching them, but she had a lot of unpacking to do. So she left them to it with a heavy heart.

It didn't take long before Spencer was sound asleep. When the bottle was empty Morgan got him over his shoulder and padded him lightly on the shoulder. When Spencer had let out a burp, Morgan tucked him in his crib in the nursery. He made sure to turn on the baby monitor before he left the room.

oOo

Hours later while Spencer was still sleeping, Morgan helped Garcia to make Stephen's room ready. "I wonder what is wrong with Stephen. Do y… you think it has something to do with… w-what his m-mother did to him?"

Morgan let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I hope not."

Garcia was about to say something but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it as she saw Hotch's ID caller. "Hi there Boss-man, How is Stephen?…. Ahhh that poor boy…. Okay… Yes I'll work on it right away… yes… will do Boss. See you soon I hope."

Morgan looked questioningly at her. "So what is wrong with Stephen?"

Garcia told him what Hotch had told her. About him being brain damaged and that he needs a guardian and that he'd needed one for about a year now. That someone had impersonated Gideon and that Hotch wanted her to find out who it was. He also wanted her to find everything she could about the accident and all about what Stephen had been up to since then.

Morgan let out a frustrated sigh. "He's been through enough. Looks like Fate is as hard on him, as it is on Spencer."

Garcia nodded. "Let's hope their fates changes for the better, now that they have a caring family and friends."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I hope so too."

A wail could be heard from the baby monitor. "You go do what Hotch asked you to and I'll take care of Spencer." Morgan said and went to his little bro. As the wails got louder Morgan hurried to get to the boy. "Hey, hey there." Morgan said while he picked the baby up and rocked him back and forth. Spencer calmed down. Morgan once again went to the task of changing Spencer, but this time he wasn't so happy about doing it as the content in the diaper was very gross. Morgan did his best to hide it from his little friend and brother, so not to hurt his feelings as it was hard enough for Spencer being in this state. After finally he was done with the hard task he carried Spencer to the living room and placed the baby in the play pen and handed him his teddy Mr. Sagan and some toys. He then went to make some baby food ready.

Half an hour later Morgan picked up Spencer out of the play pen, and placed him in a booster seat and put a bib on him. He thought he would have a fight with Spencer to get him to eat. But the boy let Morgan spoon feed him without a fight. It seemed he was very hungry. Morgan smiled brightly, or he was just good at the task, Morgan thought happily.

TBC

A/N: Do any of you have an idea what secret Garcia and Spencer has? Garcia sadly doesn't want to tell me what she whispered to baby Spencer *sigh*.


	19. Chapter 18

I am not a Baby Part 18

By Kalnaman

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my dad recently died so I'm not really happy right now. So please be nice. I hope my muse will come back to me soon.  
Thank you all for your great reviews so far and a big thanks to Acai for beta.

While Morgan was feeding Spencer he asked the boy, "You mind sharing your secret you and baby girl have planned out at the lake?" He asked hopefully.

Morgan couldn't believe how this little baby boy was able to give him a smug smile his innocent little baby brother. "I think baby girl is a bad influence on you."

The baby shook wildly his head at that statement. "Oh yes she sure is." Morgan said.

"She sure is what?" Garcia asked while she entered the kitchen.

Morgan looked over his shoulder and noticed Garcia there. "That you are a bad influence on the boy."

Garcia frowned. "Why's that?" She asked innocently.

"He won't tell me about your secret. He's giving me a smug smile instead." Morgan said with a pout. Garcia went to him and ruffled his hair. "Oh my poor baby."

Morgan swatted her butt. "Hey! I'm not a baby." Morgan said and then pointed over at Spencer. "He's the baby."

Spencer shook his head while slapping the table. "N't ba'by!"

Morgan laughed while he ruffled Spencer's hair. "You've always been a baby, even before what you are now." As Morgan saw the big pout on the baby's face he said. "You've always been my baby brother. So suck it up kid. You won't get rid of me that easily."

oOo

Gideon's heart ached when he saw his oldest son in his hospital bed. He looked so young and vulnerable. A male nurse was sitting at his bedside to keep an eye on him. Stephen was lying in fetal position. "Hi Stephen." Gideon said quietly while he went to his son's bedside and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He brushed a stray hair from his son's eyes. When he saw a tear run slowly down Stephen's left cheek he dried it away with his hand. "I'm here son. I'll take good care of you. Everything is going to be okay."

Stephen started to cry. Gideon hurried to get him into his arms. "I'm sorry dad. I-I thought I could handle it on my own." Stephen said between sobs.

"Shh, shh. Whatever you've done I forgive you."

oOo

Morgan chuckled at the sight of his baby brother. Once again he was covered in food. "I think it's time for a bath." Morgan said and picked the boy up.

"I'll want to help you with it." Garcia said and followed her boys to the bathroom. She filled the baby bathtub while Morgan undressed Spencer. She made sure that the water was neither too hot nor too cold. She then put some baby oil in the water and some baby bath soap. Morgan gently put Spencer in the tub after Garcia had made the all clear. Even though Garcia had checked the temperature Morgan checked it too. Garcia just rolled her eyes at that while she gave Spencer a rubber duck to play with.

Spencer started to play happily with the rubber duck while he splashed water on both Morgan and Garcia by moving his arms and legs and giggling joyfully. Neither Morgan nor Garcia had the heart to scold Spencer for it. They were liked to see him so happy and care free.

He wasn't so happy though when Morgan took him out of the tub. "Sorry Baby boy, but the water was starting to get cold, and no way do I want you to catch a cold. Besides I would be in big trouble with your old man if that should happen."

Garcia had a very soft towel ready in her arms and expected Morgan to give her the boy. He reluctantly did. She then wrapped the baby in the towel and carried him to the changing table, and made sure he was well dried. She put a clean diaper on him. Before she dressed him in night jumper she started lotioning him with baby lotion. As Garcia loved to hear her baby genius' laughter, she rasberried the boy's belly. Spencer laughed happily. After Spencer was dressed for the night Garcia sat him up. She reached for the baby tooth brush and started to brush the only baby tooth Spencer had in his mouth. Spencer wasn't happy about it at all. He turned his head away from the dreaded tooth brush. "Come on baby. Sorry but this needs to be done." Garcia said. As the baby still did everything to avoid getting the tooth brush in its mouth, Garcia asked, "Do you know the statistics of how many infants who gets cavities, because their parents don't think it's necessary to brush their teeth?"

Baby Spencer pouted at that and reluctantly opened its mouth.

Morgan laughed at that. "Funny how Spencer knowledge in statistics bites him in the butt." If the baby's look could kill, Morgan would be dead.

Garcia gently brushed Spencer's tooth. When the task was done she put away the tooth brush and got a baby brush and brushed Spencer's curly hair. After she finished brushing his hair she studied him closely. "You look very handsome my baby-genius."

oOo

They went to the living room and put Spencer Jay on the floor on a blanket. Garcia laid Spencer on his belly for a reason. Even though Spencer was almost ten month old he still wasn't able to crawl let alone stand up or walk a few steps. They all had been worried, even Gideon. His pediatrician wasn't worried though. After a very hard effort Garcia finally had been able to find Spencer's medical file from when he was a child the first time around. She found out that he'd been a late bloomer. He started to crawl when he was twelve months old and started to walk at two. Potty trained at four even though he talked fluently at eighteen month old. Even puberty came late at fourteen. Garcia felt sorry for him. She could imagine that he must have had it very hard at high school. He was very young, a genius, and puberty coming late probably had made it worse for him.

Both Garcia and Morgan played with Spencer on the floor and turned playing into therapy, to see if they could get him to crawl earlier then the first time around.

As if baby Spencer knew what Morgan and Garcia tried to teach him about how to crawl, Spencer tried his best to do so. After some hard work Spencer was able to get up on all fours and crawl a little. Garcia picked him up and hugged him excitedly. "Great job my baby-g-man!" Morgan ruffled his hair. "Yep you did great kid. And soon you'll be able to crawl a marathon." Morgan said proudly.

Garcia placed him back on a blanket on the floor and gave him some toys. She then walked to Morgan and pushed him away from the baby. "Morgan. I need to show you something on the computer." She whispered to him.

Morgan looked worriedly at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Stephen."

They only had their eyes off from Spencer for a few minutes. When Morgan looked over at the blanket from he was sitting at the computer, he stood frantically up and yelled, "Spencer! Where is Spencer?"

Garcia looked confused at Morgan. "He's lying on the baby blanket playing."

"No! The blanket is empty!"

Garcia looked over at the mentioned blanket and to her horror baby Spencer were nowhere to be seen.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

I am not a Baby Part 19

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all so much for your great reviews and your kind words, thoughts and prayers because of the death of my dad. You don't know how much that means to me.

And a big thanks to my beta Acai.

Garcia panicked. "We need to find him! This can't be happening!" Garcia said and then hit Morgan, "Don't just stand there! Start looking!"

"Ow!" Morgan cried out and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. We'll find him. He can't have gotten very far. He can't crawl for crying out loud."

"He can't? Then how did he manage escaping the baby blanket?"

They searched everywhere in the living room while yelling, "Spencer Jay, where are you?" As there was no answer Garcia pleaded to the boy, "Please make a noise or something so we know where to look for you, Baby." And sadly still no answer.

They bent down on all fours, and looked under the recliner and there were no baby. They then looked under the couch and there they saw something moving behind the couch. They then hurried up and got behind the couch. The baby looked innocently up at the adults while covering his mouth with his small hands to hide a giggle. Garcia hurried to scoop the baby into her arms and hugged him for dear life. When she got her composure back she held him a little away from her so she could look firmly into his eyes. "Bad, bad boy don't you ever scare me like that again." Garcia said sternly but she softened when Spencer looked innocently at her. Then she noticed that it looked like Spencer was sucking on something in his mouth. "What do you have in your mouth baby? Show me. Come on open up." But Spencer Jay kept his mouth shut and turned his head away from her.

"Morgan. Please help me. I'm afraid Spencer put something in his mouth! We need to get it out before he chokes on it!" She said panicked. As Morgan is a big brother he knows how dangerous that can be to a baby, so he hurried to help her. He was able to force a finger in the baby's mouth though made sure to be careful. Spencer started to cry from that 'assault'.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay. We need to get the thing out of your mouth before you get hurt." Garcia said while Morgan got the object out of the baby's mouth. Garcia looked shocked at the little object in Morgan's hand.

"A paper clip! My God, I don't want to imagine what could have happened if he'd got that in his air pipe by mistake!"

Morgan shook his head. "Me neither." He then ruffled Spencer hair. "Looks like no matter in what size you'll always be a trouble magnet."

As soon as Spencer had calmed down Garcia placed him in his play pen. "We need to make this house baby proof! Not only normal baby proof, but it has to be special baby Spencer proof! Normal baby proofing the house is NOT enough!" She said frantically while she started to get everything that could be dangerous out of reach from the baby.

"I can't agree with you more." Morgan said while helping her. Spencer just lay in the play pen and looked at them like he didn't know what all the fuss was about.

Stephen was too out of it to be embarrassed about needing to cuddle with his father. Gideon was lying in Stephen's bed while holding his son in his arms and let the boy cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, shh Stephen. Everything is going to be okay."

Stephen cried himself to sleep. Gideon kept him in his arms until he was sure the boy was sound asleep. He then gently got out of bed. Just then a nurse came in the room. She had a table with a diaper and a bowl with water on it. Gideon looked confused at the diaper. "He needs diapers when he sleeps. He can't control his bladder when he's sleeping." She answered the unspoken question.

Gideon nodded sadly. "You can go nurse. I'll do it." The nurse was about to argue. "I'm his father and soon to be guardian. So I may as get started on helping him with it." The nurse then nodded and left the room.

Gideon then gently went back to his son. He was surprised to see that Stephen was already diapered. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that when his son had been in his arms. He gently took the old diaper off and once again was surprised as it was soaked. He then put on the new diaper. And Stephen didn't even stir when he changed his son.

While Gideon was with his oldest, Hotch had been able to convince Social Services that Gideon really didn't know about Stephen's condition. They'd contacted Social Services in Quantico and they agreed to let Gideon have Stephen on trial basis. After Hotch had everything settled with them, he asked Stephen's doctor when they would be able to take him home. "Tomorrow. I'll contact a doctor in Quantico who'll need to take over his case. Do you have anyone you know that Gideon trust to be Stephen's doctor?"

"No sadly not and I don't think Gideon has one."

"I'll recommend someone then."

After they'd special-Spencer-baby-child-proofed the house the two adults took a seat on the couch exhausted. Garcia had forced to go through every inch of the floor with a loop searching for dangerous material that could hurt her baby. And baby Spencer was sucking his thumb and pacifier while looking at the adults like he thought they were totally crazy.

"We'll have our revenge when you're big again, Pretty Baby. Just you wait and see. And I'll remind you what you made Garcia and me do. And I'll make you wash my car with a toothbrush." Morgan said while looking over at the baby.

And Spencer's answer to that was a big smelly fart. And then the baby giggled loudly. "Ahh man!"

Garcia hurried to work busily on the computer.

Morgan looked pleadingly at her, but she pretended she didn't notice. Morgan reluctantly stood up and picked the baby up, but held the baby far away from him. "How can that smell so bad with the food you're eating. I just can't understand why." Morgan said while he hurried to get the baby in the nursery for a change.

At Sheyenne Mountain Colorado Springs. Captain Samantha Carter was showing some pictures to General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c. "It appeared at first that he was the only one to be turned into an infant. The other victims we know so far was turned into toddlers and teenagers with no memory of their past. Why he still has his memory intact, and the other victims don't I really don't know. Even Dr. Fraiser can't explain it."

"You said it appeared at first? You mean that, that son of a bitch has turned another adult into an infant?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Yes. I have a suspicion that an Agent from the BAU was turned into an infant too."

The three listeners looked questioningly at her. "I was surprised that Agent Hotchner and his team was so interested in the rejuvenate machine. A Penelope Garcia who is working for Agent Hotchner is a genius in computer and tried to hack us to get the information of that machine. So I looked a little closer. The BAU team contains Agent Hotchner who is the leader. SAA David Rossi, he joined back at the BAU after years of retirement where he concentrated on his writing, because an Agent Gideon had left the team. The team also contains SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, technical analyst Penelope Garcia, the team's liaison Jenifer Jareau and most importantly Dr. Spencer Reid he's a genius. Dr. Spencer Reid hasn't been seen since the incident. And now they are claiming that he inherited his mother's mental illness and that Agent Gideon his next of kin was forced to have him committed. It wouldn't have been so way off if it hadn't been for Agent Gideon to show up at Quantico at the time at the mad scientist had been arrested and he adopted his so called grandson Spencer Jay Gideon he didn't know he had. As he didn't know that he had a daughter. Spencer Jay's so called mother."

"You mean that his adopted son is the former adult Dr. Spencer Reid." General Hammond asked.

Carter nodded. "Yes that's what I believe. It can't be just a coincident that the two got the same first name."

General Hammond nodded. "No, that can't be just a coincidence." He agreed.

As soon as Morgan had taken the baby to the nursery Garcia pulled away from the computer and hurried to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. When they came back out Morgan looked questioningly at the bottle. "Do you really think it's wise to give him a bottle now?"

"Yes of course. He needs his bed time bottle."

"You wouldn't have said that if you'd been the one that had changed him. That was really gr…." Morgan stopped what he was about to say when he noticed the boy in his arms didn't look to happy. So he hurried to take the bottle and put the nipple in the baby's mouth before he started to cry. He then took a seat on the recliner. Before the bottle was empty the baby was sound asleep. Both Garcia and him went to the nursery and tucked the baby in for the night.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

I am not a Baby Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you all will like this chapter too. Again a special thanks to Acai for beta.

After Morgan and Garcia had tucked Spencer in for the night Morgan took a seat on the recliner and Garcia sat on Morgan's lap. "I can't believe Spencer put the paper clip in his mouth since he still has his adult memories intact." Garcia said.

"We have to remember even though he has adult memories; Spencer has the instincts of a baby; a baby who wants to explore." Morgan said and Garcia nodded.

"And I can't believe Stephen hid his condition from us, especially his dad and hired someone to impersonate his father. It could have ended badly." Garcia said.

"It almost did." Morgan said.

"Yeah. But I kind of understand him. I don't know how I would react if I suddenly found myself needing a guardian."

"I promise I'll take care of you Baby-girl if you ever should need one."

"Awww thank you, hot-stuff I'd appreciate that a lot."

After they talked for a while they got up and made some popcorn and watched some movies together. In the middle of the second movie the baby monitor started to stir and a few seconds later a wail could be heard. Garcia hurried into the nursery and took Spencer out of the crib. She checked his diaper and changed it as it was wet but Spencer didn't stop crying. She rocked him back and forth. Morgan came and gave her a bottle he'd prepared, but to their surprise the baby refused it. "What's wrong baby?" Garcia asked worried. Spencer just kept crying. Garcia looked worriedly at Morgan and hoped he knew what to do. Morgan took Spencer from Garcia and tried to calm him down but with no luck. "Maybe he's teething? He's drooling a lot and I haven't noticed that before."

"Ahh my poor baby-angel is hurting. How can we help him?"

"Didn't you buy him a teething ring when you went shopping after we got him the first time at Hotch's place?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot all about that. JJ thought he might need it then."

"Find it and put it in the freezer for a few minutes. But only for a few minutes just enough to get it cold. I don't want to cause Spencer frost bite."

Garcia nodded and hurried to do as asked while Morgan sang a lullaby walking around the nursery while holding Spencer over his shoulder. A few minutes later Garcia came back with the teething ring and handed it to Morgan. Morgan checked the teething ring to make sure it wasn't too cold and when he was satisfied he put the teething ring in Spencer's mouth and the baby accepted it gladly. Spencer calmed down while he rubbed his gums with the teething ring. Morgan rocked him while Spencer was cradled in his arms and kept singing a lullaby in the hopes that Spencer would go back to sleep. It took awhile but at last Spencer fell asleep. But when Morgan tried to put Spencer back in his crib he started to whimper. So Morgan took Spencer with him to the living room. He lay down on the couch with baby Spencer on his stomach. Garcia lay a comforter over them and aww'd at the sight. And when Morgan had fallen asleep she took a picture. Before Garcia went to bed in the guest room she gave Morgan a gentle kiss on his forehead and then she gave Spencer one too. "Sweet dreams my two wonderful boys."

oOo

Back at the Cheyenne Mountain.

"If Dr. Spencer Reid really has been downsized to a baby too, we should have Dr. Fraiser check him over." Jack said.

The General nodded. "Yes. But how are we going to get them to admit that the baby is Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Jack was about to answer but the baby he had in his arms started to whimper. "Shh, shh Baby." Jack said and rocked the baby back and forth.

General Hammond studied Colonel O'Neill and the baby in the Colonel's arms. "You better tuck 'your son' in for the night Colonel. We can continue the briefing tomorrow."

Jack nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

oOo

The next morning Morgan woke up his neck felt really stiff. He looked down and noticed two big brown eyes studying him. "Mornin' Pretty Baby. Feeling better today?"

"Marga!"

Morgan made a face. "Ahhh come on Spencer Jay. I thought you were a genius. Come on baby. Say Morgan."

Spencer Jay smiled brightly and yelled, "Marga!"

Morgan sat up and held Spencer Jay up so that he could tickle the baby's tummy with his head and the child giggled whole heartedly.

Garcia entered the living room at that moment. "Good morning, my two precious. Be careful there Chocolate. Do you want to risk the baby getting sick?"

"Don't worry Baby-Girl. Spencer Jay is stronger then he looks. And besides he started it. He's calling me names."

Garcia shook her head. "I'm starting to wonder who's really the kid here." She said giggling.

Morgan was about to comment on it when the phone rang. Garcia answered it. "Hi Gideon-man! Happy to hear from you. How's Stephen?… hmm mm… okay… Yes everything is ready… you need what?" Garcia asked surprised. "Okay. I'll go buy the things he needs. I'll let Morgan stay and take care of Spencer Jay. Can't wait to see you too. And Spencer Jay misses you. Yes he is doing well. He's teething though… It was bad last night but the teething ring was able to help him. Okay… see you… bye and kiss Stephen for me and tell Boss-man hi from me." Garcia said and then hung up.

Morgan looked questioningly at Garcia. "They are coming home today. Stephen is allowed to stay here on trail basis, but Gideon said that Hotch was sure that there wouldn't be any problems for Gideon to keep being Stephen's guardian as he hadn't neglected him on purpose as he didn't know about his condition."

Morgan sighed in relief. "Good. So what did Gideon want you to go shopping?"

"Oh. Just some personal things Stephen will need."

Morgan frowned. "Like what?"

"Stephen has some other problems than his mental health and needs some things to help him. Sorry, I won't tell you what till I get the okay to tell you. I don't want to embarrass Stephen. He'll have enough of a hard time already."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah that he'll have." Morgan said and stopped begging her for an answer.

"I'll get some breakfast ready for us and after breakfast and a shower I'll go shopping and let you have the baby sitting duty."

"Ahhh how are we going to do without you?" Morgan pouted with a glimmer in his eyes.

"You'll manage Chocolate."

While Garcia prepared breakfast she let Spencer bite on a sugar free biscuit for Spencer's irritated gums. Spencer Jay sat in his booster seat gumming on the biscuit while he observed Garcia preparing the food. Morgan used the opportunity to take a shower.

After breakfast Spencer Jay was the one badly in need of a bath,as he was covered in baby food all over. Morgan shook his head. "I can't believe how messy you are now kid. I'd thought you'd always been a neat freak. Guess I was wrong."

While Morgan gave Spencer a bath Garcia took a shower in the master bathroom.

In the baby bathtub Spencer Jay was happily splashing water everywhere while he used the rubber duck as a teething ring. Before the bath was over Morgan was wet all over again. "Ahh Pretty-baby. I already had a shower, didn't need one so soon."

Spencer just giggled smugly.

When Morgan got to the living room with Spencer in his arms Garcia was still in the bathroom getting ready for a new day. Morgan placed Spencer in his play pen and gave him a few toys to play with and a book for a five year old guessing this special baby was too bright for a baby book. And sure enough the baby studied the book closely like it was reading it Reid-style.

After Garcia was done in the bathroom she kissed her boys and told them she would be back ASAP.

"So what should us boys do while we're alone? Huh?" Morgan asked the baby from the play pen.

"Should we get a secret of our own?"

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

I am Not a Baby Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. And a special thanks to Acai for beta.

Morgan was sitting on the floor playing with Spencer Jay, the baby was lying on his stomach, well it was mostly Morgan who played with the toy cars, and it seemed that the baby rolled his eyes while Morgan made funny sounds. Morgan looked at him as if his feelings had been hurt. "Hey! Don't make fun of me. I make excellent toy car noises. Try and see if you can do it better. I bet you can't." Morgan said while he gave the baby a toy car. Spencer Jay accepted the toy car and started a sound that sounded just like a real model of the toy car presented would have sounded like. Morgan looked speechless at the baby for awhile and then said, "Okay, maybe you can do it better than me. Hmmm race you to the indoor swing, the last one getting there is a loser and has to look at the other eating a banana without getting one himself." Morgan said and started to crawl slowly toward the indoor baby swing. Spencer Jay started to move toward the baby swing like a snake would do. The baby giggled all the way especially when Morgan said, "Hey slow down I don't want to be the loser here. How can I keep up with you with that snake move you've got! You have been holding out on me. You've never mentioned you were an athlete."

When Morgan came last to the baby swing he pretended to be out of breath. "Ahh man I can't believe that I lost. No fair." Morgan looked playfully at the baby, "So that's how you were able to play hide and seek with us last night. You're as sneaky as a real snake." Baby Spencer smiled brightly.

"What do you say about getting on the swing a little before you get your prize?" The baby nodded happily and held his arms up a sign that he wanted to be picked up. Morgan hurried to pick him up and place him in the baby swing.

Spencer Jay was happily bouncing away while laughing so much that it warmed Morgan's heart. He enjoyed to see the kid so happy. At the end Spencer's bib was wet from drool but Morgan waited to change it till the boy had eaten his banana prize. Morgan got him out of the swing and carried him to the kitchen and placed him in his booster seat. He then grabbed a banana and gave Spencer a small piece of the banana to see if the boy could eat instead of spoon feed him with it, he thought that it would be good for Spencer to bite to cure his irritated gum.

oOo

Stephen wasn't happy at all when he woke up and was told that he was going to live with his dad like a little kid again. "Please, Dad. Let me go home to my own place. We don't have to mention this to the Social Services. It's not their damn business!"

"Stephen Paul Gideon, watch your language." Gideon scolded him. "And no I won't let you. I was almost sued for neglect because YOU hired someone to impersonate me. Because of that they are going to keep a closer eye on you. Now be a good bo… be good and go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. Or do you need my help?"

Stephen looked shocked at his dad at the idea of him helping him in the bathroom. "Ahh no. I-I can manage on my own. Thanks."

"Okay. But don't be ashamed to call me if you should need me."

Stephen hurried to the bathroom and locked it. He got ready for a shower and he so hoped that his father hadn't noticed that he was wearing a night diaper.

Hotch had been staying at a hotel overnight. Early in the morning he went back to the hospital after Gideon had given him a text messaged that they were up.

"I've informed the Social Services about Stephen's mother, and that I'm working on a restraining order preventing her for getting near their son. I was shocked to find out that they'd planned to get her to take care of him when they thought you were neglecting him."

Gideon felt sick when he heard that. "I don't want to think of what would have happened to my son if he got back in that woman's clutches." Gideon said shuttering.

"Me neither." Hotch said. "How is Stephen taking it, that he now has to live with us?"

Gideon let out a frustrated sigh. "Not so good, as expected, but I'm sure he's going to be okay and that Spencer Jay is going to help a great deal."

oOo

Garcia came back to a very cranky Spencer. She could hear him even through the front door before she entered the house.

Morgan was holding Spencer Jay over his shoulder and was walking from one end of the living room to the other while talking soothingly to the baby. Spencer Jay was crying while he was pulling his ears. Garcia hurried to put down the bags she was carrying a load full. She then hurried to them. "What's wrong with my Baby-angel?"

"Teething again. And he's a little feverish."

"He's got a fever!" Garcia asked worriedly.

"Yes, but only a mild one."

"We need to get him to a doctor! Let's go! Let's go!" Garcia said frantically.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Baby-girl. It's only a slight fever. It's nothing serious. I'm sure it's because of his teething."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. And if it should get worse I promise we'll go to a pediatrician with him."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Garcia said firmly. "Have you tried the teething ring?"

"Yes. But sadly it isn't helping this time."

"Ahh my poor baby. Why is he pulling his ears like that? Maybe it isn't the teething. Maybe he's got an ear infection. Maybe we should get him to a pediatrician after all."

"It could be a sign of ear infection but also of teething as the pain from the gums can travel to the ear."

"I'll hurry to put away my purchases and then I'll go study about teething."

oOo

Garcia hurried to place the adult night diapers and other things she'd bought as a favor for Gideon in drawers in the bathroom close to Stephen's room. She made sure to put them away in a discreet place so not to embarrass Stephen. When the task was done she hurried to her laptop to study. When she read that they could give Spencer some baby Tylenol for his teething she prayed that Gideon had some in the medicine cabinet. She could have kicked herself that she hadn't thought about buying some when she was out shopping. But luckily there was some baby Tylenol, though before she gave Spencer it she called Spencer's pediatrician to make sure she did the right thing and to give the right doses.

The pediatrician gave Garcia instructions in handling Spencer's teething. As cold water and food didn't help, Garcia gave Spencer Jay the doses of Tylenol the doctor instructed to give the baby. And finally awhile later Spencer stopped crying and fell asleep since the poor baby was exhausted.

When Gideon, Hotch and Stephen came home Spencer Jay was still sound asleep in his crib.

Garcia greeted them happily and hugged Stephen tightly. "Welcome home Stephen. I'm so sorry to hear what you've been going through. Remember you are in good hands now and think positive. You're able to be close to your baby brother, poor baby is going through some painful teething."

Stephen forgot all about his own troubles when he heard about his baby brother's. "How is he doing?"

Both Hotch and Gideon listened closely to Garcia's answer as they were worried about the baby too. "He's sleeping. I gave him some baby Tylenol after I'd talked with his pediatrician."

"What did the pediatrician say?" Gideon asked worried.

"That it is probably teething and if the symptoms get worse to call him."

oOo

The house next to Gideon and Hotch's house a man walked in, he was carrying a baby boy in his arms. A man who looked like an African warrior and a blond woman followed the man and baby inside.

"I hope we are doing the right thing." The man with the baby said.

"I think we are, Sir. It's probably the best way in getting them to trust us and to get close to them first and hopefully become friends. And having Danny in the same daycare will help a lot too. You can maybe even arrange play dates." The blond woman said.

"Play dates?" The father said.

"Yeah. It's very modern terms for parents to arrange their child to play with other children."

"Ohh. Okay. Well that would be good. Danny-boy needs to play with someone other than us."

oOo

Since Stephen was exhausted he didn't fight Gideon in being tucked in for a nap. Gideon helped him to get ready for a nap so there wouldn't be any accidents while he slept. After tucking him in, he went to his youngest. He'd missed him a lot and was sad that he wasn't there for him when he was in pain.

He silently went into the nursery and toward the crib. The baby lay a little restless in the crib. Gideon picked up a napkin and dried the drool off the baby's face gently and then took the pacifier that lay on the pillow and put it in Spencer's mouth and the baby started to suckle. He then gently caressed the baby's rosy cheek. "Everything is going to be okay son. Daddy is here." As if the baby could hear him he started to calm down.

TBC


End file.
